It Comes With The Territory
by ReginaMills96
Summary: Poppy and her sister Emily have lived alone ever since their father walked out. Poppy is working night shifts at a club to pay the rent but when she meets two perfect strangers one night at the bar she has no idea how much of an impact they will have on their life...
1. Chapter 1

(Poppy's POV)

It was reaching 10:30pm, I'd been at work 2 and a half hours and the club was starting to get busy. There was me and Kelly on the bar, Kelly was about 23 but we were both the youngest employees of the club. My boss thought I was 19, I think deep down he knew I wasn't but he wanted to believe it so he did. I was wearing the tight, short red dress that matched the ruby streaks in my brunette hair. I was wearing black heels and a lot of make up.

My boss Jase specified these were the type of clothes we wore, we had a lot of male customers aging from 18 to mid 40's and let's just say it was our job to keep them coming back. Kelly was blonde and a total natural at flirting she'd given me some good tips in the year I'd worked here and when I started she kind of took me under her wing. We got a lot of regulars in here, mainly creepy older guys looking to get an eye full.

As I served the rowdy customers as fast as I could while still keeping them happy, I made my way down to the quiet end where there were two ladies they must have been what? Mid 30's, early 40's...One had straight pale brown hair and the other had pale caramel coloured curls. I wouldn't say they were posh but they weren't the sort of crowd we usually got in here. I approached them smiling softly.

"What can I get you ladies?" I asked, still smiling.

Not because I knew or liked them but service with a smile and all that...

"2 glasses of merlot please" The one with the caramel curls answered

I poured their drinks and placed them on the bar in front of them.

"That's 3.90 then please" I smiled

She handed over a five pound note and told me to keep the change. That was one of the perks of this job besides the pay...the tips. I wouldn't be here if I had any other choice. It was just me and my sister, Em. Mum had died shortly after Em was born and dad just disappeared one day. I was glad about it, when he was there all he did was drink and beat the crap out of me. However bills needed paying and so did the rent.

The two ladies stayed for a couple of drinks but once the rowdiness cranked up they left which was about 11:15pm. The club closed at 3:00am but we had to stay behind to clean up the mess so I made it home for about 4:30am. I got a bit of sleep before having to get up at 6. I showered and dressed before tying my hair up in a messy ponytail before waking Em up and heading downstairs to make her lunch.

I examined my cheek in the mirror with my fingers, the two scratch marks were sore and inflamed, the skin around it was purple with bruising. To be honest I'd had worse, I'd got it from breaking up a fight between two particularly rowdy customers, it came with the territory.

(Emily's POV)

I dressed in my school uniform, pleated skirt, white shirt, maroon jumper, black blazer and the school tie. It was both mine and Poppy's first day at Waterloo Road, I didn't want to leave Forest Mount I liked it there. I had friends, but Poppy said we had to move because they started asking questions. I liked living with Poppy she took care of me and the house we lived in was nice, it's just I wish I had a real family you know? A mum and a dad...Maybe even a cat.

But whenever I mentioned it Poppy just said we were okay on our own. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about living with Poppy. Poppy said they'd take me away...split us up and I didn't want that. I hated her working at that club, she was never home and sometimes she came home hurt, but she was doing it for me so that we could stay together.

"Em! Breakfast!" Poppy called

I ran downstairs after grabbing my bag and tie. Poppy was already dressed in her skinny jeans, converse, a shirt with her tie hanging losely and her jumper.

"I can't do my tie" I told her

"Come here..."

I went up to her and she did it for me before I sat down for breakfast. At the new school we sat in an office and a lady gave us our timetables. When the headteacher came through she seemed nice but Poppy was extremely on edge.

(Rachel's POV)

I recognised the older girl, Poppy from the bar last night. She was very on edge and seemed uncomfortable near me. I could see how close the pair were.

"Your parents couldn't make it?" I asked

Emily was going to say something but Poppy stopped her.

"Dad had to work and mum's not around" she said

I had a feeling that I wasn't getting the whole story but Poppy didn't seem like she was going to spill her deepest, darkest secrets. I could sense that lack of trust in her body language.

"Okay well I'll give you a tour and show you to your classes" She smiled

I led them around the main areas, classrooms, toilets, assembly hall, canteen...Then I took Emily to class, she had science with Mr Mead. I opened the door and Chris came out into the corridor.

"This is Emily James, she's joining us" I smiled

"Hello Emily" Chris smiled

She looked at Chris, then at me and clung to Poppy, Poppy crouched down to Emily's level.

"Come on Em, remember what I said? Be brave yeah?"

Emily nodded slowly.

"Go on. I'll come find you at lunch" She told her

Emily gave her sister one final hug before going inside with Chris...


	2. Chapter 2

(Rachel's POV)

As I saw the relationship between the two of them develop it was clear that there was much more to this than met the eye. I decided to watch them longer and gather a little background before asking her about it, I didn't want to seem like I was prying and in order for her to say anything, Poppy had to trust me and right now she didn't...She didn't even know me.

"So where am I?" She asked

"Actually Poppy I was wondering if we could have a quick chat first?"

"Look I'm not being rude or anything but if this is about the waitress/barmaid thing...You know what I do out of school time is my own business" She said and I could tell by her face she didn't mean it in a rude way at all she was trying to avoid the subject.

"It's my business if one of my students is in danger-"

"I'm not in danger" she interrupted

"What happened to your face?" I asked her

"I tripped, skimmed it on the edge of the door"

I knew she was lying but what could I do? I couldn't force her to tell me the truth...However I wondered if I might get more from Emily. All in all I'd have to wait until tomorrow or the day after, I had to gain their trust in order to help them.

(Poppy's POV)

"I'll find my own way to class..." I gave her a small smile before walking off

I didn't like the way this day was starting out, people were already interfering in my life and I had a feeling it would only get worse. My fears were confirmed in art.

"Ahh it's Poppy right?" The lady asked as I entered the room

To my horror the woman teaching my knew art class, was the other one...The woman with the pale caramel coloured curls from last night. I nodded keeping my head down.

"Why don't you take a seat at the back there next to Kevin?" She told me

I took a seat on a table at the back of the room, next to a quiet, shy boy. He was kind of cute, the way his brown fringe lay across his face...

I was really glad to get out of that place, I met Em outside at the end of the day and we walked home together. I cooked her tea and she sat down to do her homework while I changed.

I wore my usual type of uniform. Short violet dress, black heels, more make up...I slid on my leather jacket and grabbed my bag, kissing Em on the head.

"Lock the door behind me and bed by 9:30" I told her

"I know..." She replied

"I'll be back in the morning"

With that last comment I left for work, I had to make sure that all the barrels were full and the fridges were stocked because I wouldn't have time mid-shift. Kelly had called in sick meaning I was on my own tonight.

The club was as rowdy as always and I had to shout over the booming beat of the loud music. There was this one guy he was early 40's, quite broad and really perverted. It started off with cheesy pick up lines, then it escalated to him trying to grab me. Then everytime I turned around or bent down to get a bottle from the fridge, he kept slapping my bum...

That was the final straw, I called security and had him thrown out. I felt a lot more comfortable after he left and comtinued my shift like I would any other night. Because I was alone it took me longer to clean up and I didn't leave the club until 3:30. As I walked home, I kept getting the feeling I was being watched but everytime I turned around I was alone on the deserted street.

I cut down an alleyway I was only a few streets away from the house but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched...As I reached the end of the alley the man I'd had thrown out of the club stepped out, blocking my way.

"Hello poppet..." He said

His voice was husky and his words were slurred. I spun on my heels running for the way I'd come in but two of his friends were blocking the way. My breathing quickened as I realised I was trapped. The man that had touched me seemed to be the ringleader and a smile spread across his face as he pinned me against the wall, I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. It smelt of tobacco and beer, it was disgusting.

His two friends kept a look out and I could only hope that I was wrong when I wondered what he'd do to me.

"You know, its rude to tease people with something you're not willing to give them..." He snarled

I screamed against his hand but everything came out muffled. He hit me and I could suddenly taste blood...feel it dripping down my chin. I tried to push him off and kneed him where I knew it would hurt. It had little effect and only angered him more. He hit me more times and I felt my face begining to swell. When he let go I fell to the ground barely able to move, there he continued to kick me until I laid there still, then he rolled me over onto my back, he tugged at my short dress and climbed on top of me. He was too strong and I was in too much pain to fight him off so I just laid there silently sobbing until they finally left...


	3. Chapter 3

(Poppy's POV)

I laid in the gutter, alone, sobbing loudly in the darkness. My entire body was engulfed by pain, there wasn't a single limb that didn't ache or feel like it hadn't been ripped from its joint. I slowly sat up and using the support of the wall climbed to my feet. My body fought against me making me sob louder. I stumbled home and fell against the door as I turned the key in the lock and went inside.

I locked it behind me and went to the freezer grabbing a bag of frozen peas and laid on the couch laying the peas across my eyes. It was 5:30am and I had no hope of getting any sleep before school, not like I wanted to close my eyes. I had no idea how I was even going to explain this...at school or to Em...

I went upstairs after I could see properly, it meant the swelling had gone down a bit. I went into the bathroom and unzipped my dress standing in front of the mirror. I didn't even recognise myself...Two large purpley black circles surrounded my eyes, I kind of looked like I was wearing one of those superhero masks. There was a cut on my head and another one at the edge of my eyebrow.

There were nail marks on my cheek and my lip was bleeding. That was just my face...My neck had small black circles, bruises in the shape of his fingerprints, these continued down my arms and got bigger on the tops of my legs. The bruising around my ribs was pretty bad and some of it was rib shaped where I was pretty sure I'd broken something...The same patterns of black, purple and bluey green were repeated on my back.

I got dressed, it was too painful to shower and then dug out some large sunglasses. I did my hair so my fringe covered the marks on my head, then went downstairs. I made Em's lunch before waking her up as usual. I tipped the cupboard up looking for some codeine but even those had little effect on the overwhelming pain.

(Emily's POV)

I came down the stairs as I did every morning, Poppy did my tie and I sat down to breakfast. She was wearing really big sunglasses and her hair down...she never wore her hair down except for work. Her cheeks were cut and her lip. I was almost too afraid to ask.

"What happened?" I asked

"Nothing major, just an over excited customer" she forced a smile trying to convince me that she was okay but I knew she wasn't.

"I don't want you to go back there Poppy..."

"I have to Em. Bills don't pay themselves"

"We'll think of something else, we can get some help" I suggested

"No!" She snapped "I told you they'll split us up"

"What if its worse next time?" I asked

"There won't be a next time."

"You don't know that"

"Em. Just leave it. I'm not arguing with you"

I finished my breakfast and grabbed my bag. Poppy put her hood up trying to cover as much of the damage as possible. At school she told me to keep my mouth shut and when Miss Mason came over she made a quick escape leaving me to face the music.

"How are you settling in Emily?" Miss Mason asked

"Fine" I said

But I couldn't contain the worry and the hurt and a tear rolled down my face.

"Hey...Hey...Its alright. Come on" she soothed taking me into her office.

She dug out a box of tissues and sat them on the table in front of me.

"Are you going to tell me what your so upset about?" She asked softly

I shook my head.

"No? Don't want to tell me?" She asked

I shook my head once more.

"You know I'm here to help Emily...Despite what Poppy might think" she told me

"I can't...I promised her I wouldn't..." I answered

"Emily neither of you are in trouble, I just want to make sure you're okay...Where are your parents?"

I knew I shouldn't and I promised Poppy I wouldn't but I couldn't let her keep working there, even if we got split up at least she'd be safe and everything that had happened was my fault...she only worked there for me so that we could stay together.

"They'll split us up..." I told her

"No-one is going to take your sister away from you...I promise"

I couldn't help but believe her and I had to tell someone.

"Mum died when I was little and dad just disappeared one day..." I told her

"Who looks after you?" She asked

"Poppy, its okay though. I like it at home and Poppy takes really good care of me" I tried to make it sound like a reasonable argument

"I'm sure she does" she smiled softly

"It's just..." I wasn't sure whether to finish that sentence

"Just what?"

"Sometimes Poppy comes home hurt and last night was really bad, she told me she's okay and made me promise not to tell. But...its bad"


	4. Chapter 4

(Poppy's POV)

I'd been getting awkward stares all morning, I didn't blame them to be honest...I was wearing sunglasses inside. In english with Mr Clarkson I sat next to a girl named Dynasty and I was greatful to her for snapping at the people that kept staring. Mr Clarkson stopped me at the end of class.

"Poppy is everything okay?" He asked

"Yeah everything's great"

I tried to make a quick exit, I hated everyone asking questions. The corridor wasn't much better, I kept getting slammed around and by the time I reached the toilets I wanted to scream and cry in pain, but it just made it worse. I waited until 5 minutes after the bell went before I braved the corridors again. I spotted Miss Mason heading towards me, there was no way I could get to class without passing her.

"Poppy..." She said

"Please. Not now, I really can't do this now..." I said

It really was taking all the strength I had to hold back the tears, everytime I moved whether it was to walk, breathe, cry...It felt like every bone in my body was being snapped.

"Poppy its okay, I know everything" she said

She took me into Miss Campbell's office, it was closer than hers and easier to escape prying eyes. I sat on the blue couch painfully, holding my ribs and wincing.

"Emily told me that you got hurt..."

"What did Emily say?" I asked suddenly all I could focus on was that

"She told me about your mum and your dad, and how you look after her..."

"I told her not to say anything...Please don't call social services? Please! I can't lose her..." I pleaded

"Its okay, calm down Poppy...Emily mentioned your hurt? Can I have a look?" She asked

"Its nothing, its does even matter I-"

She stopped my nervous ranting, by placing her hand on mine.

"Poppy it's okay..." She soothed

(Rachel's POV)

Behind the tough girl act was a really weak, vunerable girl who was really struggling. She sighed softly, and removed the sunglasses. Two blacky purplish rings surrounded her eyes, her cheek was cut as was her lip, her head and eyebrow. But somehow I knew that wasn't it. She pulled her jumper over her head and loosened her tie pulling that off too.

She closed her eyes and moved her long hair, it was now that I saw the black fingerprints on her neck. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and I saw the marks on her thin body, her entire torso was different colours...black, blue, green, purple...It was like she'd been crushed. I could see the obvious outlines of ribs, the story was the same on her back. She was in obvious pain.

"What happened?" I asked

I helped her slip her shirt back on and she started to button it up. I could see the weariness in her eyes.

"It's alright Poppy you can trust me..." I told her

"There was this guy in the club...last night. It started off as nothing...He was trying to chat me up, most of the guys do that. But then he kept grabbing me...touching me. So I got him thrown out" she took a deep breathe trying to contain her sobs "He waited...followed me, blocked me in an alley...He kept hitting me..."

"I just need to go and ask Miss Campbell's advice on something...I'll be right back" I gave her a smile and hurried to find Kim.

Once I had her safely outside her classroom, I stopped.

"What's going on?" Kim asked

"It's Poppy...she been attacked, its bad Kim. They've been living alone..." I told her

"Have you called social services?" Kim asked

I shook my head. "She begged me not to...I think she's been through enough for one day"

"Well if you haven't already I don't see why it can't be put off for a while?"

"Okay. I need to get Poppy to a hospital, she needs checking over. Can you keep things running here?"

She nodded. "I'll take Emily back to mine if you're not back..."

I went back to Poppy who had done her shirt up and put her jumper in her bag. I helped her stand back up slowly.

"I'm going to take you up to the hospital..." I told her

"No I'll be fine."

"Poppy it wasn't up for discussion..."


	5. Chapter 5

(Poppy's POV)

We were in the waiting area at least an hour before my name got called, A blonde nurse with a scouse accent led me through to a cubicle and I sat on the bed painfully. I'd put the sunglasses back on I couldn't bear to look at myself let alone let anyone else see.

"The doctor will probably want to be alone with Poppy when she's examined, I can show you to the relatives room if you like? You can get a coffee and I'll come and get you when we're done?" She smiled

Rachel nodded and squeezed my hand softly, smiling before she left with the nurse. The nurse came back minutes later and perched herself on the bed, she had a clipboard and a pen.

"I need to ask you a few questions okay?" She asked

She seemed nice but the whole situation was scary.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

I shook my head. "No" I mumbled

"Date of birth?"

"Erm...7th of June 1998"

"Address?" She smiled

"312 Moore road, Rochdale"

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, the doctor came in...a MALE doctor...

"Hi I'm Dr Kent, I'm the paediatric doctor for the ED" He informed me.

I didn't care who he was, or what he specialised in...He was a man! Grow up Poppy! I scolded myself, just let him do his job and get out of here.

"I need to examine you is that okay?" He asked as he pulled on some gloves

I nodded silently, it wouldn't be that bad, right? Dr Kent moved his hands down both sides of my torso, I kept my eyes closed the whole time and suddenly all I could see was his face.

"Get away from me!" I cried out hysterically "Please! Please!"

I thought I could handle it but I just couldn't...As I sat there sobbing he backed away from me.

"Tom maybe it would be better to get Sam?" The nurse suggested

He nodded and left the cubicle, leaving me alone with the nurse again, it turned out she was called Linda. She rubbed my arm softly trying to calm me down. I couldn't get the image of him out of my head, he was there everytime I shut my eyes. Another doctor came in, this one was female, with long strawberry blonde hair.

"Its Poppy right?" She asked

I nodded softly.

(Sam's POV)

"I'm Dr Nicholls but call me Sam if you want?" I smiled softly

The girl sat there still almost like a statue, Tom had mentioned how she'd flipped out at him and now looking at her it was obvious she'd been attacked but I wasn't sure to which extent. After her reaction to Tom I couldn't help but feel it was worse.

"Can I take these sunglasses off?" I asked

She lifted her arms slowly and removed the sunglasses, she had her eyes closed and she seemed I don't know...ashamed. With the sunglasses gone I could see the extent of the damage to her face. Severe bruising around her eyes, she had several lacerations to her cheeks, lip, eyebrow and head...

"I need to get you into a gown so I can examine you properly. Is that okay?" I asked

She nodded slowly.

"Okay if you want us to stop just say alright?"

I gently unbuttoned her long sleeved shirt slowly and Linda helped me get her arms out. It was her back I saw first and her neck, her neck had black fingerprints as if she'd been strangled and her back...well you could barely see the skin from the different shades of bruising.

"Linda can I have a size 3 cannula and 10 of morphine?" I asked

I pulled on some gloves and softly helped her lay back...There was bruising down her arms, more fingerprints. Her legs revealed more bruising but it was her chest that was the worst by far, with extensive bruising. I was pretty sure there were some breaks. I helped her dress into a gown and Linda came back with the trolley.

"Small scratch" I warned her

She didn't even flinch when the needle pierced her skin. I secured it with some tape and injected the morphine.

"I'm going to send you for an x-ray and CT scan to see the extent of the damage and then we'll get you sorted" I smiled "I'd also like to refer you to our councilling service?"

"No. No councillors, no police..." She said

"I think it'd be good to talk to someone?"

"No..." She said quietly

"Okay...Your head wounds need a couple of stitches, so just keep your eyes on Linda for me?"

The anaesthetic was not very pleasant it had a tendancy to sting but she didn't flinch, in fact she didn't move throughout the process.

(Poppy's POV)

Rachel came back though when I was waiting for the results from the scan and the x-ray. I laid there, my blood was like lava, my entire body felt warm and fuzzy.

"Is Em okay?" I asked

"Miss Campbell's going to look after her for now"

"What am I going to do Miss?" I asked her "I can't go back there"

"You don't have to..." She told me "We'll sort something out"

_**A/N: Reviews are widely appreciated and more than welcome! Let me know what you thought :) xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Before I get down to the next chapter I would like to thank everyone of you that left a review for the previous chapters...Your words are so kind and give me the inspiration to keep writing. Thank you so much for the support on this story, I'm glad you like it! :) Now on with the story...**_

(Poppy's POV)

For once in my life it felt like I didn't have to worry about anything. But deep down I think I knew the feeling wouldn't last forever. I looked up at Miss Mason who seemed to be deep in thought about something, I could tell what it was just from her facial expression.

"You have to call them don't you?" I asked her

She gave me a blank look.

"Social services..." I filled in the blanks

"Not right now but yes...I do. Its not up to me Poppy if it was then I wouldn't but I have to. I'd lose my job if I don't..." She tried to justify it

"It's okay..."

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you both stay together. At waterloo road" she told me

It wasn't okay but I couldn't keep running look where that got me. Emily deserved better, I knew she'd always wanted a real family. The curtain opened and in walked Sam.

"I've your results back and honestly I think its the best outcome we could have hoped for...You do have a couple of broken ribs, but the good news is neither of them have punctured anything and there's no internal bleeding. Obviously I can't put your whole body in a plaster cast so we'll give you some pretty strong painkillers and you need to avoid being knocked around?" She told me

I nodded "Okay. Does that mean I can go home then?"

"Well with injuries like this we'd like to keep you in overnight especially with the amount of anaethetic you've had, it can go to people's heads so to speak. So we'll keep you in and I'll review you in the morning..."

"Can't I just go home?" I asked

"Unfortunately not, if you were 18 you'd have to sign a self discharge form but as you're 15, you're a minor and therefore when you leave rests with me and I don't think your medically fit to leave"

I think she just liked flaunting her authority really showing that she could keep me here even if I didn't want to be here. I didn't have much choice in the matter and at least I knew Em was safe. I told Miss Mason to go home there wasn't much she could do here and she had a school to run...

(Rachel's POV)

I'd been on the phone, on hold for 20 minutes. Finally someone picked up the phone.

"Rochdale social services, fostering and adoption department" A woman answered

"Hi, I'm looking to foster two girls I wondered who I'd speak to about that?"

"Okay, I'll need to take some details first" she said

I agreed, I had a feeling this might take a while...

"Full name?" She asked

"Rachel Mason"

I heard her typing away on the computer as she spoke.

"Address?"

"74 Dartmouth Road, Rochdale"

"Occupation?"

"Headteacher at Waterloo Road comprehensive school"

"Okay, what we'll do is we'll send a social worker out to your house. She'll ask you some questions and inspect the living arrangements...What time/date would be best?" She asked

"I can do tomorrow anytime"

"9:00am okay?"

"Yes"

I was up until 3am scrubbing and cleaning the house, I always kept my home tidy anyway but I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. In the morning I dressed in my black trousers, white shirt and black suit jacket. After all I wanted to give the right impression. The woman that came seemed okay though it annoyed me the way she took notes about everything I did. I made her a coffee and we sat down to talk.

"Can I ask the names of the girls in question?" She asked

"Poppy Mills and Emily Mills" I replied

"And erm how old are the two girls?"

"Poppy is 15 and Emily is 11"

"And are the girls currently staying here?"

"Um no Emily is staying with a collegue of mine she's a certified foster carer and Poppy is receiving hospital treatment" I replied

"What for?" She asked

"Well she was attacked, I think that she needs to be with someone she knows and trusts right now"

"I'll mention it in my report"

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I showed her round her house and she continued to scribble notes on her papers. Then we went back to the living room to discuss what she'd written.

"The living arrangements seem okay and I'd have to qualms in placing Poppy here..." She said

"Wait...Just Poppy? What about Emily?" I asked

"Like you said Poppy will need care when she gets out of hospital and with your demanding career I think taking on Emily as well as Poppy might be overwhelming"

"You're splitting them up?"

"Its not about splitting them up, its about finding them stable homes. I'd have to check but I'm sure it'd be okay for Emily to stay with your collegue. I assume she lives locally, they could still attend the same school and visit each other"

"That's the best you can do?" I argued

"Well if they went into the system there's a good chance that they'd be split up and possibly not be able to visit...they'd have to move schools"

I sighed. Was this really the best outcome?

"Oh I'll need your collegues name?"

"Oh its Kim Campbell"

(Poppy's POV)

Rachel picked me up after Sam gave me the all clear, we went via my house. She just told me to pick up some stuff she didn't say what for...I just took all my clothes and stuff I'd need. There wasn't much in all. There was something she wasn't telling me I knew that much, but I was curious as to what it was and why she was keeping it from me?


	7. Chapter 7

(Rachel's POV)

Poppy had been out of hospital a week and I still hadn't told her about the arrangement. How could I? She'd done everything to make sure they stayed together and now they weren't. Living in the same town and going to the same school wasn't together and I knew that was the way Poppy would see it...But I couldn't keep it from her forever.

"Poppy!" I called

She came down the stairs and joined me in the living room.

"There's something we need to talk about...Social services have decided that its best if you and Emily live seperately for a while"

"What!?"

"They want you to stay here and Emily to stay with Kim. Just for a little while..."

"How long?" She demanded

"I don't know"

"Then its not just for a while...It permanent!"

"Poppy..."

"No! I trusted you!" She yelled

I'd unleashed a dragon. She stormed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. It was like being at school except here there was no cooler I could send her to. I phoned Kim, if Em had taken it the same way as Poppy then Kim was in trouble too.

"Have you told Emily?" I asked

"Yeah"

"How'd she take it?"

"Pretty good actually, I think she understands that this is the closest they can be at the moment. How did Poppy take it?" She asked

"Well if my house is still standing tomorrow I'll let you know."

"That bad?" She asked

(Poppy's POV)

I could hear her talking downstairs as I laid on my bed, I felt like my head was about to explode! I didn't even know why I was so angry at Miss Mason, it was my fault we'd been split up. I eventually cried myself to sleep, it felt like everything was gone and even with the pain killers it felt like my chest was being crushed. The bruises had improved but broken bones seemed to take longer...

_I opened my eyes to find myself back in that alley, in the darkness he was there but I couldn't see him I could just hear him...his laughing, his friends chanting words of encouragement. I could feel his breathe on my face_

_"This is your fault" He snarled in my ear_

I sat up, panting and shaking. There was a shadow, a silouhette...Someone was sat on my bed. I punched out quickly and they grabbed my arm stopping me. I screamed in between sobs. The light next to my bed suddenly flicked on, it was Rachel. She pulled me into her arms and held me, stroking my hair to soothe me.

"Sshhh it's alright. It was just a dream" she told me

The problem was it wasn't a dream...It was a memory. One that I couldn't forget. She took me downstairs and I sat in the kitchen as she made me hot chocolate.

"Same dream again?" She asked

I nodded silently, staring at my hot chocolate.

"Maybe talking to someone would help?" She suggested

"I don't need to sit in a shrink's office for an hour every few days so they can tell me how screwed up my life is. Thank you."

"Okay well what about speaking to Miss Campbell?" She suggested

"Yeah right. There's about as much chance of that happening as there is to me getting a platinum record deal" I said sarcastically

"She's not as bad as you think she's just trying to help"

"Well she has Em and I don't that's all I care about"

"I know you hate me too right now but you'll see that we're trying to do what's best for you and Em..." She tried to explain

"I don't hate you. I just...needed somebody to blame and..." I took a deep breathe "I'm used to taking care of Em, Not being taken of. Its going to take some getting used to..."

_**A/N: Bit of a short chapter. Sorry for that guys, kinda wanted this chapter to just be about Rachel and Poppy I'll make up for it with the next chapter. Promise :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

(Poppy's POV)

I had a plan, the idea came to me when I was thinking about how much I didn't want to go to art and face Miss Campbell. I just wasn't sure if I'd be able to control my tongue. That was when I got the idea that I didn't have to...and if Kim Campbell wasn't going to give me my sister back then I was going to have to make her. I grabbed the small tin of red paint and the spray paint from my locker and shoved them in my bag.

I had art with her first meaning that her office would be empty. I made sure the coast was clear before taking out a slide from my hair and using it to pick the lock on her office door. Then I crept inside, I knew I wouldn't have long until someone walked past. I picked the lock on the filing cabinet and opened it taking out mine and Emily's case notes. I laid them out on the floor and sprayed red X's on as many pages as I could.

I sprinkled them everywhere before opening the door, it wasn't something I'd planned to do but there on the glass was her name...Staring me in the face. I couldn't resist it and took the lid off the red spray paint once again. I shook the can quickly before squeezing down the white nozzle and writing on the glass.

**Thieving Liar!**

Then I went outside making sure no-one saw me along the way, I stuck to the side of the building making sure no-one would see me from the windows and used my key to open the tin. I threw half of it up and it splattered over the windows of her office, I put the remaining paint on her car. I dropped the can running back inside, straight to the toilets. I put the spray paint tin in the bin and rinsed all traces of paint from my hands.

They were bound to listen to me now, maybe they'd even kick me out of this school then Em and I could move away somewhere else and start over. Just the two of us. The way it should be.

(Rachel's POV)

I felt like I really got through to Poppy last night maybe now she was starting to understand why what had happened wasn't mine or Kim's fault, we were getting to the start of the period two. I knew Poppy had art first but I hadn't had any bad reports yet which meant she hadn't been kicked out of class just yet. There was a rapid tapping on my door and then Kim came straight in.

"Poppy didn't turn up for period one" Kim informed me

I sighed, it appears we hadn't gotten anywhere at all. I barely had time to think about it before Chris came rushing in. God, was the place on fire or something?

"Kim have you seen your office?" He asked

"No not since registration why?" She replied

"You both need to see this"

The three of us hurried to Kim's office which had been vandalised. The door had red spray paint all over it but as soon as I read it my instincts were screaming at me. I only hoped I was wrong. As we went inside the place was trashed there was paper everywhere, I bent down to pick up a few sheets of the paint soaked sheets. Emily and Poppy's case notes...The evidence was growing.

"Chris could you find Poppy and bring her back here?" I asked

He nodded and left the office, I glanced out the window between the splatters of red paint.

"Kim, they've given your car a makeover too"

Chris soon came back with Poppy and closed the door.

"Did you have anything to do with this..."

"Yes" she replied

"...And don't bother lying because I'll find ou-...Wait. What?"

"Yes, It was me"

"Why?" I asked

"Well I wrote on the door because she stole my sister! Then I trashed the case notes because I don't need everyone knowing my business and the paint...well that was just for the whole rebellion effect..." Her voice sounded bored

"Are you even sorry at all?" I asked

She shook her head "No." She answered bluntly

"For starters you're grounded, you can wait in the cooler until Miss Campbell has thought of a suitable punishment. Poppy if this is your way of getting Em back it will not work..." I told her

She growled in fustration and punched the glass door, The entire pane shattered except for the bits on the edges and the tiny shards fell to the floor. I put my hand on her shoulder taking her out.

"Okay, time to go"

I could feel her shaking and the heat radiating her skin. Sian Diamond was on cooler watch and I took Poppy in, she flung a chair back and slammed her fists on the desk as she sat at a table by the window. I placed a few sheets of A4 and a pen on her desk.

"While you're here you can write a letter of apology to Miss Campbell" I told her

She screwed the paper up throwing it across the room and then put her head on her arm on the desk.

"I'll talk to you when you've calmed down..."

(Poppy's POV)

By lunchtime I was calm and starting to get bored. I still wasn't sorry for what I'd done and there was no way I was apologising, that bitch had ruined my life so why the hell should I be sorry? She should be apologising to me. At that moment the woman in question came in.

"Can I just have a quick word?"

Sian nodded and left the room leaving the two of us alone. She sat on the desk at the front.

"I've come up with a suitable punishment. You're going to attend mentoring appointments with me" She told me

"Not going to happen" I told her "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes"

"Like I said its a punishment. Not up for discussion and if you decide against turning up to them you'll spend everyday in the cooler until you change your mind."

"Sounds good to me...what sort of a punishment is mentoring anyway?" I questioned

"I know this isn't who you are. I think you just need to let all that anger and bad feeling out"

"How would you know? You don't know me"

"Emily talks about you a lot, she tells me how you looked after her even when you got hurt"

I knew what she was doing, trying to get in my head and it wasn't working...

_**A/N: Made this one a bit longer, hope you like it. Let me know what you thought :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

(Poppy's POV)

My alarm woke me as it beeped loudly, I rolled over and smacked it onto snooze. I hadn't had much sleep, I kept waking up after having that same nightmare again and again. I laid there my face buried in the pillow. I had the first mentoring meeting with Miss Campbell today or the way I liked to look at it...a day in the cooler, that only made the day more unappetising. All the more reason to stay in bed.

I stuck my head under the duvet and did a little dance until I was so warm I needed fresh, cool air. Rachel tapped on the door and opened it. She stood there in the doorway looking at me, she tapped her watch.

"Time to get up" she ordered

"Do I have to go in today? I don't feel well"

"That would have anything to do with your meeting would it?" She asked

"What meeting?"

"The meeting with Miss Campbell"

"Ohhh that meeting, I forgot about that. I really don't feel well"

She walked over and sat on my bed, placing her hand on my forehead.

"You do feel warm" she commented "Stay at home and rest, I'll rearrange your meeting for tomorrow"

Result. That bought me an extra day to come up with something good anyway.

"Get some sleep" she smiled

(Rachel's POV)

I went downstairs to make myself some coffee. I wasn't stupid...I worked with kids every single day, 600 of them to be specific and I knew every trick in the book and I knew when I was being conned. Although Poppy may have been warm she had that pink flush to her cheeks the sort she got when she'd had PE or done another form of vigorous exercise. And the sick feeling, that was probably from thinking about her punishment too much. However, I'd give her the day but she wouldn't escape what was waiting for her.

When I got home I expected to find a pile of things with a million different excuses as to why she needed them:

DVD's- Incase she couldn't sleep

Ice Cream- To soothe the sore throat she'd suddenly developed

Hot Chocolate- Because she kept going cold

Chocolate- A girl's favourite pick me up

The list was endless...But I couldn't help but smirk at how she thought I'd actually believe that... I arrived at school the same time as Kim who was getting her bag out the boot of her car.

"No Poppy?" She asked

"Oh she's erm "ill""

"Am I really that bad?" She chuckled

"She'll realise she has to face it eventually"

"Yeah...I get the feeling she doesn't want to face up to things...Not just with Em but her past too"

"Well do you want me to head over there see if I can get her to talk"

"No I think that'll do more harm than good. Give her today and we'll sort it tomorrow"

(Poppy's POV)

I sat on my bed with the box, It was a box from my past like a treasure box for keep sakes only this one didn't contain happy memories-inside were memories from my past. A dark past. One I'd never told anyone about about. Em was too young to understand and I'd always kept it locked to keep the contents from her eyes. I don't know why I felt the urge to open it now I just did...I placed the key in the lock and slowly turned it lifting the lid.

On the top was a pile of A4 sheets, harmless looking to someone oblivious but to me they contained my weaknesses, my secrets, my...dark side. There was a reason this box was locked so that no-one would ever know except me. I reached in and slowly lifted out the pile of papers placing them next to the box on my bed. I lifted the old flannel, still bloodstained. There in the base of the box lay the items from the darkest point in my life...The very, rock bottom of my existance.

I sat there a while looking at them, all of them deadly yet so pretty as they glittered in the sunlight. Razor blades, pencil sharpener blazes, a compass or two, pins, a small pocket knife and a silver cased lighter. Although from my dark past they were the only items that provided me with hope. Relief. And most of all...Freedom. There was a picture of my father, that too bloodstained and the eyes had been scratched out.

All this was enough to make you guess what happened but the paper said it all. Paper was a strange thing. It could hold secrets for years yet also be destroyed so easily...I didn't even know why I kept them. There was at least 100 pages here, easily. What were they? The darkness.

Notes from the hospital about the admissions from my numerous suicide attempts, Notes from treatment I received for the endless neglect and abuse, Notes from my shrink, Notes from my admission to the psych ward when my own father put me there because I spoke up about the abuse he told them I was crazy...I was so angry and depressed they believed him and I spent months of my life on a ward where I didn't belong!


	10. Chapter 10

(Rachel's POV)

I got home to find Poppy in a surprisingly good mood, the house had been tidied up and I could smell spicy sauce. As I walked into the kitchen, tha table was set and Poppy was stood stirring something over the stove.

"I thought you were ill?" I asked

She turned and smiled.

"Well I had some sleep and a shower and I felt loads better so I thought I'd help out...I thought maybe after dinner we could sit down and talk?" She suggested

Had I walked into the wrong house? I'd been trying to get Poppy to talk and she'd refused she'd been so grouc. d closed off...Now it was like I'd fostered a different child.

She'd made spaghetti and meatballs for tea in a spicy tomato sauce, I don't know why I was surprised at how good a cook she was because she'd obviously cooked for Em...We pretty much ate in silence, Poppy was quiet and seemed deep in thought. After we had finished she cleared away the plates and sat back at the table.

"I'm really sorry about how I've been acting. All that stuff with Miss Campbell and the paint...I just felt like she was trying to take Em away from me"

As I listened I couldn't help but smile slightly and reach my hand out across the table and place it on hers softly.

"Poppy..." I began "No-one is taking Em away from you. We're trying to give you a break"

(Poppy's POV)

"I know..." I admitted "I guess I just wasn't coping but I am now. Everything is under control, I'm going to try really hard to be good"

The thought of 'being good' made me sick. Why the hell should I be the one to buckle? But with Rachel on side I could continue to cause havoc without anyone suspecting anything...

Rachel smiled softly. "I'm really glad to hear that" she told me

She'd only made it too easy and now...I was going to get my sister back!

"I'm going to go and do some homework" I said

I went upstairs and dug out my box, I went straight for one of the blades and yanked my sleeve up my arm, I only had a time for a few cuts before there was a knock on the door downstairs and I heard voices. I sat still for a minute listening...

"Kim, wasn't expecting you. What can I help you with?" Rachel asked

"Actually I was hoping to speak to Poppy. I found these...They're full but the label is dated a week ago..." Kim replied

What had she found? What were they talking about?

"What's it for?" Rachel asked

"They're anti-psychotics"

I jumped from my bed and pushed the window open, I could hear footsteps climbing the stairs. The box was still on my bed...Open.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself

But the footsteps were gaining on me. Shit. Shit. Shit. I climbed out the window and grabbed onto the drainpipe, I was about halfway down when one of my feet slipped and I fell onto the grass below. I groaned, a little winded from the impact.

"Poppy!"

I looked up to see Rachel and Miss Campbell looking at me from the window. I got to my feet and started to run, the only reason I had shoes on was because I was wearing my navy blue converse ankle boots and they were a pain to get off. My black skinny jeans weren't too tight so I was able to get some good speed. The short sleeved white t-shirt I was wearing didn't help me fade very well so I zipped up the navy blue hoodie I was wearing and pulled up my hood. I ran and ran until it was dark and I didn't know where I was...

I didn't slow down until I was a fair few streets away, I found myself near a bridge. It was just starting to get dark and the waters that ran below shimmered in the moonlight.

(Lara's POV)

The traffic on the way home from my 12 hour day shift in the ED was surprisingly quiet in fact I was the only car on the road at the time. I suddenly caught a glimpse of something, I didn't see it properly but screeched my breaks on assuming it was some sort of animal. It was only when my car came to a complete standstill that I was able to look at it properly.

It was a girl, dark clothing, hood up, fairly thin. Her eyes were blank like she didn't really see me...I got out of the car and walked around. It was Poppy, a patient of mine. She was supposed to still see me but she'd stopped coming to her appointments. Despite trying to contact her I'd never managed to get hold of her. As I went towards her she seemed to recognise me and her eyes widened. She climbed over the railing and stood looking down into the waters below.

"Poppy why don't you come back over this side and we'll have a little talk?" I suggested

She shook her head desperately. "Don't pretend you wanna talk! You just wanna put me back there!"

"No Poppy...I don't"

She let go of the metal and jumped, I ran to the side but all I could see was white splash rippling across the black water. I took my coat off and threw it on the bonnet of my car, then climbed the railing diving off the top. The water was freezing...so cold it felt like I was being stabbed with loads of tiny pins all over my body...The water was black and I could barely see anything...


	11. Chapter 11

(Lara's POV)

I finally found Poppy in the pitch black, she kept taking deep breathes, each time filling her lungs with more and more water. She kept fighting against me, pushing me away until she swallowed too much water and her body became like a dead weight. I curled one arm around her waist and fought against the water. I pushed her out of the water and onto the bank of the river. Then I pulled myself out and got her away from the edge.

She wasn't breathing, I did CPR and mouth to mouth until she spluttered. I rolled her onto her side and she coughed more water. I phoned an ambulance and she knew I had. She was freezing and had little strength but she fought against me trying to get back to the water. I shivered as I heard the ambulance approach us.

Poppy was a lot easier to handle at the hospital, although she still refused to get changed into a gown. I went into the relatives room, to speak to her relatives. I was surprised to find two women, one with straight brown hair and the other with pale caramel curls. They both stood up as I entered.

"Rachel Mason?" I asked and the one with the brown hair spoke

"How's Poppy?" She asked

"She's under a mild sedation that's keeping her calm for the moment. I'm Dr Stone, I was Poppy's psychiatrist when she was admitted to the hospital."

"What's wrong with her?" Rachel asked

"She had a psychotic episode. Relapses don't just happen, they get triggered. Is there anything you can think of that might have triggered this?" I asked

"She got split up from her sister, New school, New home and she got attacked, she didn't want to talk about it..."

"I'm going to have Poppy re-admitted, I feel at this point it's the best course of treatment"

"Well can we see her first?" Rachel asked

(Poppy's POV)

Rachel and Kim came in with Dr Stone, giving me that look of pity. Lara had sedated me and seized her opportunity to put me in a hospital gown, my arms had been bandaged to hide the shame I'd caused myself. I laid there staring at the ceiling pretending I couldn't see any of them. I hated them all.

"Poppy?" Rachel said "How are you feeling?"

I looked at her but didn't answer and then my glance drifted to her. I pulled myself up and sat there staring at her, she was stood a little too close for my liking...Lara was stood fairly close too and she was watching me with intense concentration, waiting for me to snap.

"Where's Emily?" I asked Kim tilting my head to the side, a wicked smirk on my face

"She's at home..." Kim answered

The smirk disappeared from my face instantly. Her home? That wasn't her home! Her home was with me!

"You did this didn't you?" I asked calmly

"Did what?" She asked

"Don't play stupid..."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kim said

I lunged forward for her, filled with anger. "YOU ARE THE ONE HAVING ME LOCKED UP SO YOU CAN HAVE EM!"

Lara put her arm across my front pushing me back down. But I struggled and thrashed against her grip. She hit the red button on the wall as I fought harder against the force trying to pin me down.

"SO YOU CAN PLAY HAPPY FAMILIES WITH MY FAMILY! SHE'S MINE!" I screamed

"That's not what I'm doing" she said in her own defence

"BULLSHIT! I'M NOT CRAZY! AND I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE BECAUSE I DON'T BELONG THERE!" I screamed

Sam came in and took over pinning me down while, Lara filled a syringe. I knew what was in it and it wasn't happening again! I thrashed harder, trying to slip out of her grasp. Kim and Rachel were asked to wait outside.

Lara held my arm and stabbed the syringe in my arm, I fought for a few more seconds until it kicked in and my body and mind relaxed. Lara and Sam both lowered me back gently and my eyes drooped closed as a warm, fuzzy feeling spread over my mind.

(Lara's POV)

I advised Rachel that it was a good idea to let Poppy settle into the ward before visiting her. When Poppy came round she was groggy but conscious...A little zombie like which was a good thing it would be easier to get her to the ward.


	12. Chapter 12

(Poppy's POV)

Dr Stone took me up to the ward, as we walked through the hospital I kept getting the sun on my face as it shone through the glass front of the building. Then we went through the maze of corridors and staircases, I was still groggy and disorientated from the sedative and could barely walk let alone anything else yet Dr Stone stayed by my side like glue. I felt like a condemned person seeing the outside for the last time.

I wasn't crazy sometimes I just got a little worked up that was all, I didn't belong in there though. Last time I was here Dr Stone had built up some trust with me, she'd been in my good books. I felt safe with her, yet she'd brought me back here...And for that. I despised her now. Everything she'd gained with me had been lost in one short day.

We finally stopped at the end of one long corridor, in front of us were two large white doors, a small metal keypad rested on the wall to the right. Dr Stone tapped something in so fast that I didn't catch it not that I cared. Why would I ever want to get IN here? Get out, yes. Get in, no way. There was a beeping noise and the light on the keypad changed from red to green. She pushed open one of the large doors and we went inside.

This was just the "Admissions" area. In the middle was a large reception desk, with two rather chirpy female nurses behind it. The place had, had a makeover since I was last here, but the layout was the same. Dr Stone took a file from one of the nurses and led me into one of several side rooms. It was like an office although much emptier. There was a table in the middle with chairs around it. She motioned for me to take a seat.

"I need to ask you some questions Poppy, okay?"

I didn't answer, I just looked at her my face completely free of all emotion.

"Why did you stop taking the medication?" She asked

"Didn't need it anymore" I mumbled, staring down at my hands which were shaking

"How long ago did you stop taking the medication?"

I didn't answer.

"Poppy, this is important. I need to know all the facts before I can help you" she said like she was some saint

"I never asked for your help!" I snapped "I don't need it!"

She finally gave up on the questions and we continued with the admissions process. Luckily for me, I got to skip the showering. That was a bonus! Having to shower, stripped of your dignity while two nurses stared awkwardly wasn't in the slightest bit fun. Dr Stone didn't want my bandages to get wet...I was taken to the nurses station, where Dr Stone asked for my wrist. As I held it out she put a wristband on me...On it was my name, age, date of birth and a list of the medication I had no intention of taking.

I was led through another door to a long corridor, doors lined both sides except for the areas that were cut out...Like open plan rooms. Each door had a name beside it and each open plan room had a sign above the arch. TV room. Games room. Art room. Group therapy. There were a few room at the end, which were for isolation and around the corner was a large canteen...Dr Stone's office, Dr Kozinsky's office and the phones. The medication window wasn't far from the bathroom and the nurses station.

I was taken to one of the doors, next to it was a small, A4 sized whiteboard and a pen clipped to the side.

_**P. Mills**_

Was all that was written on it. I went inside, there was a bed, a desk, a chair, drawers and a small bathroom just off the room with a toilet and sink. EVERYTHING was white besides the blue blanket and the cream carpet. I was left alone to settle in, I curled up on the bed in my thin hospital gown and sobbed quietly into the pillow. I was now a prisoner and this was my cage...

_**A/N: Reviews welcome. Hope I captured the environment right, luckily for me I've never had the experience of being on a psych ward but I've seen a lot of movies and I have been in a psychiatrists office a fair few times and to a mental health unit so I hope I did it to a decent standard. Let me know what you thought?**_


	13. Chapter 13

(Lara's POV)

Poppy's sobs had echoed through the corridor until the early hours of the morning until I guess she'd cried herself to sleep. It had been the same when she first got here the last time. She cried herself to sleep for the first week and during the day she refused to let anyone help her. I'd built up a certain layer of trust with Poppy but something told me she no longer felt that...

"PUT ME DOWN YOU GOD DAMNED SON OF A BITCH!"

I heard Poppy before I saw her and a few seconds later a male orderly came in with her over his shoulder. As he placed her down, I saw he was bleeding from his nose, an injury most likely caused by Poppy. I pulled her away and told him to go.

"Feeling a little worked up this morning?" I asked

"Fuck you" she replied bitterly

"We are in a bad mood today?"

"Bad mood? Bad FUCKING MOOD!? I have been locked in this shit hole all night! I'm not allowed my own clothes! I can't go home! Every time I get pissed off you say its some crazy episode and and they try and give me more drugs! And you wonder why I'm pissed off?"

"Sit down, I think I have something that will please us both" I told her

"I doubt that" she mumbled but sat down anyway

"Right you have to stay here 72 hours before I can let you go, that's hospital rules. Now you've been here nearly 24 and let's face it we're not getting anywhere. You refusing treatment isn't helping anyone...Now if you were to say co-operate...Take the medication and maybe talk to me then I would have no reason to keep you here providing we came up with an outpatient plan and you stuck to it?"

(Poppy's POV)

I had to sign some form to say I consented to treatment but if Dr Stone was screwing me over then I'd make her regret it. As much as I hated the fact I'd have to see her a few times a week it was better than having to see her every day and being stuck in this place. Throughout the 72 hours I was stuck there Dr Stone had me stuck in several different group therapies, which I had no choice in.

I had a meeting with Lara on the morning of my discharge from the hospital and Rachel arrived to pick me up. It was about a half hour drive back to the house and I sat in silence the whole way. As we went inside I stopped in the hallway to look up the stairs, It was a three floor house not including the attic and the stairs seemed to go on forever. Up and up into the sky...I was lost in my thoughts on a staircase.

"Poppy?" Rachel asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder shocking me out of my daydreaming

"Sorry..."

"Its okay...Nothing to be sorry for" she smiled

We walked through to the kitchen and sat down at the table. There was a pen and a pad on the table which made me curious as to what we were doing here.

"There's some things we need to talk about" Rachel started

"Let me stop you there, if this is a lecture please not right now okay?"

"It's not a lecture" she answered

"It's not?"

"No"

I relaxed in my chair and but was still figeting under the desk. I wanted to know what she wanted to talk about and I hated being put on the spot.

"Poppy I realise that a lot has happened in the past couple of months and that's not been easy on you. However, if you're going to live here permanently then there's going to be some rules because I cannot have you flying off the handle...You need to stick to your medication and to your appointments with Lara. No climbing out the windows. Bad behaviour has consequences. I'm not the bad guy I'm trying to help you...anything happens to Miss Campbell or her property and I find out it's you, you'll be punished. The same applies at school. I can't let you off, I have to punish you the same way I would anyone else...Also as your guardian you'll be punished at home okay?" She said

I just nodded silently, in a way it made me happy. I had stability which was kind of what I wanted...or needed.


	14. Chapter 14

(Rachel's POV)

Whether Poppy followed my rules or not we'd have to wait and see but she seemed to be doing better for now anyway. I led Poppy up to the third floor to a room at the end of the hall, Poppy stood there looking confused.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Well like I said this is your home now and you can't stay in the guest room forever so this is your room" I told her

She opened the door and went inside, she seemed a little bewildered. She looked around taking in everything...The walls were cream with the exception of the feature wall which was ruby red. The furniture was pine. I'd had the tv mounted on the wall to keep it out of the way and the double bed was made up with black and red bedding with matching scatter cushions. Even the carpet was cream and fluffy.

"Th...This is for...me?" She asked still looking round

She hadn't even spotted the arch in the wall which was a study but had her sliding door wardrobe down one side, in there was a desk, leather chair...Printer, laptop etc.

"Yes" I replied to her question

"Are you serious?...It's like something from a movie"

Before I could reply she came hurtling towards me and slammed into me chest, she took me by surprise and I stumbled backwards in shock, she pulled away instantly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. And thank you"

For a brief moment I saw hope that she wanted to be here with me and that look of love and trust in her eyes...That meant everything.

"Don't be sorry" I smiled

(Poppy's POV)

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and for the first time in ages I felt like I had nothing to worry about. I didn't want to get up, it was after all half term. I was glad that I had the week to get my head together before I had to face the mad house again. Luckily, for me I had a session booked with Lara at 10:30am...fabulous as if I didn't have better things to do.

It was 8:30 and last night was the first night I'd slept straight through without a single nightmare. I padded downstairs in my favourite pyjamas, a pale blue top that had once been a royal blue colour but through the years it had faded and some white trousers with pale blue cats on, again the cats had faded and the white was now yellowing. They had a few holes but I loved them.

I went into the kitchen and got the orange juice from the fridge pouring myself a glass. Rachel was sat at the breakfast bar, drinking coffee and doing something on her laptop. She looked up from whatever she was doing as I poured myself some cereal.

"How did you sleep?" She asked in a weird motherly way

"Good" I replied and I even smiled a real smile not a fake one that I usually plastered on to make it seem like I was okay

After I'd finished my breakfast, I walked over to the dishwasher and put my bowl in, before heading off to the stairs to head for my shower.

"Poppy?" Rachel called me back

As I walked back into the kitchen where she could see me and picked up the box. I'd forgotten my meds...It was stupid how I had to keep them down here so she could keep an eye on me. I swallowed the two funny coloured capsules and headed back up for my shower. I dressed in my pale blue skinny jeans and my dark pink polo shirt, I pulled my black body warmer on over it and sat on the stairs pulling my maroon vans on.

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked

I nodded gently standing.


	15. Chapter 15

(Lara's POV)

I knew that some of Poppy's problems were caused from being split up from her sister, so I'd called Kim and asked her and Emily to come in I also wanted Rachel to sit in on our meeting too. If we could get them to communicate then maybe Poppy would see that the world wasn't against her. I set up the circle of five chairs in my office and I talked to Poppy alone first then I introduced the rest of them in.

I had Poppy sat as far away from the door as possible, then on her left side was Rachel and on her right side was me. Emily was on my other side and Kim between her and Rachel. As soon as the others came in. Poppy went back into herself, I could tell she was unhappy and I was expecting her to kick off that is why she was away from the door so she couldn't storm out.

"You seem angry Poppy...Do you want to tell us why?" I asked

"No I don't" she answered bluntly

I turned to Emily.

"How do you feel about all this?" I asked her

Poppy's head suddenly snapped up and she looked at me as if to give me a warning look.

"I don't want Poppy to be angry at me..." She said

"What? Why would I be angry?" Poppy questioned

"Because I like living with Kim. I liked living with you too but you're not my mum and you need to have a life too-" Emily tried to explain

"-I'm not your mum but she is!" Poppy snapped

I could see the tears pooling in Poppy's eyes.

"No that's not what I meant!" Emily argued "You'll always be my sister...But Miss Mason can look after you and Kim can look after me. I think we all need to get on"

Poppy frantically wiped her cheeks with her hands to prevent the tears but they were too fast for her. I passed her a box of tissues and she took one.

"Why are you so upset Poppy?" I asked

"Because I didn't agree to any of this...I don't need my sister to see how messed up my head is! I know what that does to someone, I saw my dad get messed up and I had to take it-" she stopped abruptly as she realised she'd said too much

"Poppy what you're father did to you was awful, you're not doing that to Em by telling her this stuff" Kim said

"What the hell do you know about it!?" Poppy asked the anger building

"Emily told me what happened" she replied

"Screw you! You don't know the half of it! None of you do!" She stood up "I'm done talking about this..."

Were her final words before she ran from the room.

"I think we should wrap this up for today?" I suggested

(Poppy's POV)

I ran outside to the car park, using the wall for support I emptied the contents of my stomach onto the tarmac. My head was spinning, I couldn't believe what had just happened...I agreed to go to her sessions, I did not agree to go and get ambushed and made to feel like crap! This was supposed to help me.

Rachel came out with the others but I was too far in my own world to really notice. The meeting had brought everything back about my dad and I sunk down holding my head in my hands. It was like my thoughts were screaming at me and I couldn't think straight.

"Poppy?" Rachel asked bending down in front of me

I didn't reply.

"Come on, let's go home" she said

The first thing I did was brush my teeth and dumb my shoes and body warmer in my room. When I went back downstairs rachel was making hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"I thought we could go shopping tomorrow, get you some new clothes and stuff?" Rachel suggested

"Sure..." I said simply

She put a cup of hot chocolate on the breakfast bar in front of me with cream and cocoa and a chocolate wafer.

"What happened to your mum?" Rachel asked as I sat down

"She died when I was 4, not long after Em was born"

"And you were left with your dad after that?" She asked

She sat down next to me.

"Yeah...It wasn't always his fault. It was the drink, he didn't mean to hurt me it just went too far...He was always sorry when he was sober..."

"Just because he was sorry doesn't make it right" she told me "Can I ask you something else?"

I thought it through for a minute, she could ask I didn't have to answer...I nodded softly.

"Do you like living here? With me?"

I hesitated for a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I never had a proper home before or a mum..."


	16. Chapter 16

(Poppy's POV)

It took me most of tuesday night to convince Rachel that I could go to my appointment with Lara alone and that I didn't need her to drive me, I wandered around town for a little while and then took a slow walk home instead of getting the bus. After all my appointment was supposed to be an hour long. When I got home I closed the door and stopped in the hallway to take off my shoes and dump my new pink and black superdry coat on the banister.

"How did your appointment go?" Rachel asked coming to stand in the doorway of the kitchen

"Really good I think it's starting to help" I smiled

"Really? Well that's great" she smiled back

"Yes it is, considering you never came" Lara said coming around and standing next to Rachel

Crap! What now? RUN. I bolted up the stairs, to the third floor and closed my bedroom door leaning against it, catching my breathe. I heard the footsteps padding towards the door a few seconds later. Then a knock, the door vibrated against my back.

"Poppy?" Rachel said "Come out and speak to us"

"No!" I yelled through the door "You'll be angry!"

"I'm not angry...I'm disappointed but only becaus you lied to me. Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to go?" Rachel asked

"You'd have forced me to go"

"No I wouldn't. I'd have asked you why and we could of talked about it" she explained

I said nothing for a few minutes.

"Listen Poppy, I have some school stuff to sort out, Lara's here. Why don't you have a chat?" She suggested

Again I didn't say anything but I heard footsteps retreating down the stairs. I sat there listening, my breathing had finally gone back to normal again.

"Poppy...It's me. It's just us two now, why don't you open the door? Its your room. You're familiar with it...It might be easier?" Lara tried to coax me into opening the door and if I was honest it was working.

I stood opening the door and walking away to my bed and sitting there, she came in after me.

"It's just you and me. I've got no notes, nothing. I just want to have a chat?" She told me

She pulled my swivel chair away from my desk and brought it not far from my bed, she sat down leant forward with her elbows on her legs.

"I thought we had a deal about our meetings?" She said

"We did but you broke it." I replied

"You mean when I asked everyone to come along so we could all talk?"

"It was an ambush!" I snapped

"I just wanted you to see things the way Em sees them and I wanted you to see that I'm on your side"

"On my side!?" I asked raising my voice a little "You all ganged up on me!"

"From what Rachel said it helped? You talked to her?" She told me

"What did Rachel say?" I asked quickly

"Nothing. Nothing...she just said the two of you had a little chat and she felt that you trusted her. That's all."

"Your going to send me back to that hospital aren't you?" I asked looking down

"No I'm not as long as you turn up next time? Poppy these sessions are there to help you...I'm not here to judge or getting angry or upset. I'm here to listen and to help you." Lara said softly

"That's what they all say" I muttered

"Well how do you expect your opinion if you don't give it a chance?"

"I don't need a shrink"

"Don't think of me as a shrink, think of me as...a safety net? Someone to talk to"

(Lara's POV)

Poppy took one of the cushions from near her pillow and held it tightly to her chest, her nails gently scratched against the cotton material. She was clearly thinking about something and it even seemed to be bothering her. I reached out and placed my hand on her arm. She flinched back as if an electric current had passed through her skin. It was like she'd travelled somewhere else.

"Poppy its alright. Its just me" I soothed her "Where did you go?"

She didn't say anything, but stray tears started to drift down her face and as I looked at her, she was rigid. Her nails digging into her arm. I reached out and lifted her hand from her arm moving it.

"You don't want to do that. Why don't you tell me? Hey?" I asked her

"He followed me, they trapped me in an alley...He pinned me against the wall and started hitting me until I fell to the floor then he kicked me somemore..." She sobbed breaking more with every word

"Who did?" I asked

"The man from the club"

"Did he do anything else?" I asked softly, putting my hand on hers trying to give her some comfort

"He climbed ontop of me, it was like I was being crushed. It hurt too much to breathe and he put his arm on my mouth...I pleaded with him to stop. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't." She cried louder

I moved over to the bed and held her to me, I didn't get involved emotionally with patients but I gave them what they needed and this was what she needed. I rubbed her back as her loud sobs muffled against me.

"The hardest bit is over now okay? Its going to be okay" I told her softly


	17. Chapter 17

**- 5 days later -**

(Poppy's POV)

The first day back at school, I was keeping my head down. I was just trying to catch up, although Rachel had been helping me at home I was still a bit behind. First lesson was Chemistry and it went pretty well, we were set a project which had to be in two weeks from today. Second lesson Maths was a bit harder but I got there in the end especially sat next to Kevin the brainbox. At break I went to the library to get started on my Chemistry project, the subject was the difference between Alkanes and Alkenes.

I had my headphones in and I was concentrating so hard that I never noticed the bell go, when I finally realised I was already 10 minutes late. I shoved my stuff in my bag and ran to my class, expecting to find a rather understanding Mr Clarkson but instead found a grumpy Mr Budgen.

"Ahhh Miss Mills, so nice of you to grace us with your presence" He said

"Sorry sir I lost track of time" I said making my way to my seat

I sat down at the back and pulled out my english book. Mr Budgin wandered around the back, the work was on the board at the front.

"You know Miss Mills we have rules in the class room. So just because you are pretending to be the offspring of our oh so glorious leader, does not mean they do not apply to you" He said snottily

"But sir-" I tried to tell him but he cut me off

"-I know you are unfamiliar with the outside world, but just because you spent time in an asylum does not mean you can behave like a raving lunatic" He continued

"What was that supposed to mean?" I asked

"It means that we don't give special treatment here whether its because your posing as the daughter of the head or your crazy" He stated

"Posing?"

"Yes it means pretending girl"

"I know what it means!" I shouted

"Cooler now! I will not be yelled at by a miscreant and I'll see you in detention for your lack of respect for the older generation"

"I haven't done anything!" I argued

"Right Miss Mason's office now!" He shouted

(Rachel's POV)

3rd period I was in a meeting with Tom and Kim discussing some management issues, when we were interrupted by none other than Grantly Budgen. He walked in a huff, Poppy behind him. She stood there arms folded.

"This student has been disruptive and rude in my class, when I asked her to leave she argued with me and refused" He informed me

I turned to Poppy.

"Is this true Poppy?" I asked

"Of course not!"

"It does sound like something you'd do when you get worked up Poppy" Kim added

"That was one time and you had my sister! Why would I act up for him?" She asked raising her voice "Ask anyone in that class!"

"The girl clearly has a vendetta against me" Grantly added

"This is the first time I've been taught by you..."

Poppy seemed genuine and Grantly was known for exagerating but if I let Poppy off without investingating it he'd see it as me playing favourites.

"Tom can you escort Poppy to the cooler please?" I asked

"What!?" Poppy said getting angrier

"I'll come and talk to you in a minute"

Poppy stormed from the office, Tom straight behind her. I went down to Grantly's class who were at the riot stage.

"QUIET!" I yelled

When the room fell silent, I began to speak.

"Right I'd like to know what happened between Poppy and Mr Budgen?" I demanded

"Poppy didn't do anytin innit. Mr B was winding her up sayin' she belongs in one of those nuthouses an sayin' that she's pretending to be your daughter an dat" Bolton answered

"Did Poppy retaliate?" I asked

"Nah man, she just asked him what she'd done innit and he went mad" Bolton replied again

(Poppy's POV)

I sat in the cooler, with Miss Boston. I sat drumming my fingers on the desk, Miss Boston came over.

"That's enough Poppy, Mr Clarkson's left you some work...Get on with it" she told me

My heart was thudding against my ribcage and I thought I'd explode.

"No! I shouldn't be here! I haven't done anything!" I argued

"Listen Poppy I don't know what's happened okay? But you must have done something to end up here"

"Oh I don't care what you think!" I yelled, standing up "I'm not doing it!"

"Sit down and calm down!" Miss Boston said sternly

"No! I haven't done anything!"

"Poppy you know the rules. You don't do the work you spend another day in here and another and another until you do it"

I ran for the door flinging it open.

"POPPY!" Miss Boston screamed

I made it to the stairs and ran down but as I did I went over on my ankle and went tumbling down the stairs. I landed on my back but I could feel the cold, clammy liquid rising to the surface of my skin as I cracked my head on the hard floor. I looked up to see Miss Boston running down the stairs after me, my vision was blurry and there was a big lump on my wrist that wasn't there before...Maybe I was hallucinating? I finally blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

(Sam's POV)

"This is Poppy Mills. Fell down the stairs at school, she's got quite a serious head injury, dislocated wrist and possible ankle fracture. BP 185/60, GCS 11 it did improve a bit on route, Sats 98 percent. She's had a litre of saline"

"Right can I have another litre of saline and we'll start with 5 of morphine" I shoned my light in her eyes "Pupils are responsive. Can we get her booked in to X-ray and CT"

I lifted the dressing on her head, the wound was still bleeding but the swelling was going down. Poppy's eyes opened and she tried to turn away from the light. When she realised she couldn't her eyes closed again.

"What happened?" She asked

"You had an accident at school. Do you know where you are?" I asked

"Hospital." She mumbled "My head hurts"

"I know we'll get that sorted for you"

"Where's my mum?"

"Poppy what's your mum's name?" I asked

"Um...Anne...Angie-Angela...Something like that, I can't remember"

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her

"A doctor?" She asked, she was even unsure about that

"Alright, just relax" I told her

"Sam? X-ray and CT are ready" Linda told me

"Okay"

I pulled up the sides on the trolley, taking down the drip and wheeled her to the lift with the help of Linda and Big Mac.

"Where are we going?" Poppy asked

"We just need to do some scans to get a better picture of what's going on" I told her

The X-ray revealed a dislocated wrist and a fractured ankle, the CT was a little more worrying.

(Poppy's POV)

I didn't remember much at all but when Dr Nicholls told me that I had an intracranial bleed at first I had no idea what she was talking about, but she explained it was a bleed in my skull that was causing pressure on my brain. At first I was terrified especially when she mentioned surgery but then I realised after the surgery I'd remember again, well maybe.

Dr Nicholls stayed with me on the way up to surgery and in the anaesthetic room. Her tactic of me focusing on her while the anaesthetist pumped more drugs into me worked and I didn't focus as much on what lied in store. She counted back with me.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4"

I never made it to 1..._It was the final of the school football match and I was the captain. I dribbled the ball down the pitch, everyone was watching me. The whole school relying on me. But as I got closer it wasn't the usual goalie in my way. It was dad, he was laughing and pointing. I tried to concentrate but I missed the shot. The laughing got louder and everyone around me joined it. Pointing. Laughing. They're mouths taunting me in slow motion._

My eyes flew open, they'd fixed me up pretty well. My wrist looked normal in it's electric blue plaster cast, My right leg matched my arm and I could feel a dressing on my head. All that from a flight of stairs, I had a big white banage around my head and I kind of felt a bit like a mummy.

Apparently, the wards were pretty hectic so I got to stay in HDU down in the ED which I was glad about. It meant I got to stay where I knew people. I felt like a truck had run over my skull. There was a pile of magazines and a lot of chocolate next to my bed near the lamp. I pressed the red button that had been left close to my arm.

"You rang?" Sam said as she came in

"Figured I should tell you I'm back from the dead" I chuckled gently

"Why does my head hurt so much?" I questioned

"They had to drill into your skull"

"I won't ask next time..."

"Can you lean forward for me a second?" She asked

She put her arm across the top of my chest to support me as I leaned forward slowly. She put her stethoscope on my back.

"Deep breathe in...and out" she instructed

Suddenly, I grabbed hold of her arm. The room was spinning.

"You okay?" She asked

"Just...dizzy"

She lowered me back gently.

"Its okay, just close your eyes and take some deep breathes"

I started to feel a bit better, but kept my eyes shut just incase. She took my temperature and did a few other tests.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked

"Better...When can I go home?"

"I think you be with us for a short while but we'll see. I'll tell Rachel you're awake"


	19. Chapter 19

(Rachel's POV)

I'd been sat with Poppy for the entire time since she'd been out of theatre and the minute I went for a coffee she decided to wake up. I went in and sat down.

"You know if you wanted a day of school you could of faked being ill you know?" I smiled "You scared me"

"I'm sorry...I was angry, you didn't believe me and I ran and I fell"

"Of course I believed you Poppy, but if I'd have taken your side and dismissed it then it would of looked like I was playing favourites. I had to investigate it" I explained

"Its all a bit of a mess now..." She smiled softly

I pulled her to my chest holding her closely for a moment, before letting her settle back down. Sam came in a few seconds later, with a couple of porters.

"Good news, we're ready for the move up to Darwin" she said

"Oh..." The disappointment in Poppy's voice was clear

"Don't worry Mr Spence and Dr Wilde will take good care of you up there and I'll try and visit later okay?"

"Alright...This tube thing is it necessary?" She asked indicating to the one going from her nose to both side of her face.

"Well, yes it is. While your brain is recovering from the trama it needs plenty of oxygen" Sam told her

It didn't take them long to transfer her up stairs, she was in a private room which was quiet. That was good.

"Don't you have a school to run?" Poppy asked

"This is more important..." I told her

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" she smirked a little

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they'll be running riot without the boss" she chuckled lightly wincing a little

"Alright, I'll come back straight after"

"Don't rush I'm fine. Maybe bring Em though?" She asked "Kim too I s'pose, I don't have the energy to argue"

(Poppy's POV)

I felt like I'd been beaten up with a crow bar, I felt loads worse than I was letting on to Rachel. I didn't want her to worry...and there was more than me in that school, they all needed her. And with Rachel gone I was free to express the pain I felt without worrying her or upsetting her. A tear fell down my left cheek, I could barely move between the weight from my casts and all the tubes and wires that were pinning me down.

The pain was unbelievable but I didn't know whether I dared to tell anyone...I kind of felt like I'd be causing trouble. A doctor came in, she was dressed in blue scrubs and only looked young. Her perfect blonde, bobbed hair fitted her face perfectly. Her badge said 'Dr Gemma Wilde'. She seemed friendly enough anyway.

"Hi Poppy, I'm Dr Wilde" she smiled "How are you doing?"

"Okay..."

"Any pain?" She asked

"Its getting worse" I told her

"It'll get sore as the anaethetic wears off, I'll get you some pain relief for that. They'll want to take you for another CT scan in a little while just to check that the bleeding has stopped" she told me

She looked at the monitors and adjusted somethings, and took my temperature. Something started to beep and it worried me a bit.

"You're a bit cold" she commented

"What's that noise?" I questioned

"Nothing to worry about" she reassured me "You're heart rate is a little fast but we'll keep an eye on it"

"Okay" I squeaked a little panicked

"Everything's fine, I'll go and get those painkillers" she smiled "If you need anything just buzz"

She came back a few minutes later with a thick duvet and a syringe. She spread the duvet over me and injected the morphine into my IV. I felt the warm fuzzy liquid travel all the way around my body before it reached my head.

"Get some rest" she smiled

With the pain slowly starting to fade again, I snuggled down and closed my eyes trying to relax although it was hard considering I couldn't move. But, I laid there long enough to fall asleep from boredom.

When I woke up, Em, Rachel and Kim were with me, I felt a little embarassed that I'd been asleep when they'd come to see me. I rubbed my eyes and tried to look alert at least.

"Hi" Rachel smiled

"Hi...How long have you been here?" I asked

"Not long, about half an hour"

"You should have woken me up" I told her

"You looked like you needed the rest"

"I don't know whether to be offended" I smiled slightly

I lifted myself up painfully to give Em a hug, I'd really missed her. She sat on the side of my bed, holding my hand.

"How's school?" I asked her

"Okay, I got a 6B on my french test" she smiled, clearly proud of herself

"That's great Em! I'm so proud of you. What else is new?"

"Not much...Oh Kim's helping me plan my birthday party" she beamed

I couldn't help but feel sad, not only had I not been part of the plans but her birthday was in 2 weeks time. I didn't know whether I'd be out of hospital for it...

"That's great!" I smiled, plastering on some false enthusiasm

"So how long until you can go home?" She asked

"I don't know yet Em, but it shouldn't be long now"

"I brought you these..." She dug around in her bag and pulled out some chocolates

"Thanks Em, I'm not really in a chocolate mood at the moment but you have some"

She seemed happy enough and picked out two of her favourites before adding the box to my collection.

"Does it hurt?...Your head?" She asked

"A little bit...Not as much now" I wasn't going to tell her the truth. She was 11!

"Has anyone signed your casts yet?"

I shook my head gently.

"Can I be the first? Oh please Poppy? Please let me" she pleaded

I couldn't turn her down and she pulled a black marker from her bag, and began to draw on my arm and leg.


	20. Chapter 20

(Poppy's POV)

After everyone left for the night about 8 O'clock, I really felt like talking. Rachel had brought my phone charger and my headphones for me so I now had some battery thanks to her, I picked up the phone and dialled Lara's number to my surprise I heard another phone ringing and then the door opened. I put the phone down.

"Lara...What are you doing here?" I asked

"Its been a hectic 48 hours, I got the feeling you might want to talk?"

"Oh...kay this is really weird" I said and it was...really weird

Lara took a seat beside me.

"All this time I tried to off myself and it turns out I didn't even have to try..." I chuckled gently "...That was a joke by the way"

I thought I'd better add that bit before I ended up back in the nuthouse. She took me straight in the eyes and got straight to the point, I liked that about Lara.

"What happened the day you fell?" She asked

"I was behind so I went to the library to catch up at break, I lost track of time and I ended up being late to third period english. Mr Clarkson had a meeting so we had Mr Budgen instead. He started saying some stuff, so I yelled at him and asked him questions about what he was saying and he said I was being rude, sent me to the cooler. I asked why? And he said I was arguing with him. We went to Rachel's office and I ended up in the cooler, I was really angry. I felt like no-one believed me...So I did a runner, headed for the stairs. I landed funny on my ankle and then I just hit the floor. Everything went a bit blurry after that..." I explained

"Where were you going to go?...If you hadn't fallen?" She asked

"I don't know. I just felt like I was going to explode, I needed to get away from it"

I closed my eyes just holding on to the sides of the bed for a few minutes. This didn't go unnoticed by Lara.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, just need a minute. I go a bit spinny if I think too much" I said, my eyes remained closed

When everything was still again, I opened my eyes.

"Maybe we should only talk briefly for a few days, until you're on the mend? Stay off the heavy stuff?" She asked

I didn't say anything but smiled briefly in agreement.

"Who started the cast signing band wagon?" She asked

"Oh it was Em...she wanted to be the first" I explained

"Mind if I'm the second?" She asked

I shook my head.

"Not at all, it's a bit boring for me. Go ahead, draw me a pretty picture" I grinned

Lara took a black marker and wrote her name on both my casts then she decorated them with stars and rainbows and smiley faces. It took her a while...I had no idea she had such an artistic flair.

_I didn't remember much. I just knew mum was dead, the strange thing was it'd just happened. I sat in room 14 crying, but I didn't know why. Rachel came and sat next to me._

_"Can everyone please go into room 15?" She asked_

_One by one they started to go leaving a few stragglers who offered kind words and condolences._

_"I need the toilet" I told her_

_I left the classroom and the corridors were dark as if the school was closed, as I ran through each section of the corridor the lights flickered on, I reached the girls toilet and went in locking myself in one the middle cubicles. I sat on the closed seat sobbing for a while until I heard footsteps._

_I could see dark converse shoes under the door, only small as if for a child. Something didn't feel right, children that age didn't come to this school._

_"Help me" she whispered_

_"What? Who are you?" I questioned_

_"Help me" she said again and then there was a terrible screaming noise I flung open the door and ran from the toilets not stopping until I reached room 14 again. I went inside and it was empty, I could see a man through the glass watching me, then he started to walk away. As I went outside the door he was gone. I heard voices and as I turned to look through the glass in the door, there was a full class in there...But I'd just been in there...I-It was empty. _

_I ran down the stairs where I was stopped by Rachel at the bottom._

_"Poppy? Where've you been? I've looked everywhere for you" she said_

_What? I told her I was going to the toilet..._

_"There's people following me. First there was a girl...a child, then a man...He put his arm through the door! He's trying to get me!" I told her panicked_

I woke up in the hospital, my potts were covered in patterns and Lara was sat next to my bed. She'd stayed the whole night? I breathed deeply but I couldn't make the feeling go away. My face must have given something away because Lara grabbed one of those kidney shaped trays and held it in front of me just in time before I emptied the contents of my stomach on the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

**- 3 days later -**

(Sam's POV)

As I went up to Darwin, Tom collared me on the stairs. He wouldn't let me past.

"Tom, get out of the way" I told him

"Just hear me out okay? This isn't a big deal" He argued

"You hit me Tom because those pills were more important...That is a big deal!" I said angrily

I pushed him out of the way and continued up to the ward. Poppy was alone, she had her eyes closed but I was pretty sure she was awake.

"Hey sleepy" I smiled

"Hi stranger"

"How are you feeling?" I asked her

"Physically...good, it hurts a bit less now. Mentally, annoyed and really bored. Can't we ditch some of these wires?"

"I think it may be another few days yet"

I could tell she was fed up, bless her. Our conversation was interrupted by a nurse who came in with a little trolley.

"Time to get rid of some of those stitches" she smiled happily

"I can do that" I offered, she was only too happy to agree

I took the trolley and wheeled it around to the side, before I pulled on some gloves. Poppy wasn't exactly full of enthusiasm about it.

"Do we have to do this now?" She grumbled

"There's no needles, I'll be gentle and it'll be over before you know it okay?" I smiled

I peeled back the old dressing and cleaned the wound in antiseptic gently. I tilted her head so she was facing away from me. Then picked up the tweezers and the scissors, I lifted up the first not with the tweezers and cut the stitch before removing it. There was about 12 stitches. And I had them out in no time. Then I cleaned the wound with more antiseptic and put a new dressing on it. I pulled the gloves off putting them on the try with the rest of the equipment.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?" I asked

"Guess not" she mumbled

"Don't go banging it around or doing any headstands just yet" I chuckled

"Who's that?" Poppy asked

I followed her gaze out through the glass to see Tom, he must have followed me up here. But Poppy seemed to recognise him...

"That's nobody, don't worry about it" I reassured her

I took the trolley out and grabbed Tom.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed

"Just give me a chance?"

"Not right now! And if you don't disappear right now, it'll be never"

"Who's that in there?" He asked heading towards Poppy's room

(Poppy's POV)

He'd found me! How had he found me? How had he gotten in here? Why was he dressed as a doctor? There were too many questions I didn't have time to find the answers to. He was coming! I started pulling at the leads as I started to panic. The machine started beeping, but I kept going. I ripped the IV's out silently screaming to myself as it stung.

I climbed out of bed my head spinning. Would I have time to get out the room before he could catch me? It was worth a try. I ran for the door walking on my cast or more like limping, making it out just it the right amount of time.

"Poppy! Wait it's okay" Sam yelled

But I could hear two sets of footsteps behind me and I wasn't stopping. I reached a corner and I couldn't go on anymore, I was so disorientated. I sunk down against the wall, shaking and breathing heavily. Sam approached me slowly but he was right behind her.

"Get him away from me!" I yelled

"Poppy stop being so stupid!" He said

"Tom just go!" Sam warned him

Mr Spence was walking along the corridor and stopped when he saw me.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" He asked

"Get him away from me" I pleaded

He turned to Tom.

"What the heck are you doing in my department?" He asked

"She's my daughter I have every right to be here" Tom argued

"Daughter?" Sam questioned "You caused her the injuries I treated her for the first time?"

"She doesn't want you here" Mr Spence told him

When everyone ganged up on him, he finally relented and went.

"I can't stay here. Not now he's here" I told the both of them

"You're in no fit state to go anywhere. I promise you he will not get back on my ward" He told me

He hijacked a wheelchair and they took me back to my room. Sam helped me back into bed. All the wires were reconnected one by one, the IV's put back in, the breathing tube...I felt like a prisoner. Despite my attempts to go they just tried to calm me down. He wouldn't stop! And if he couldn't get to me then he'd get to Em!

"Pulse is fast, so is heart rate" Sam said

"Poppy listen to me? You're safe here. I promise. Tell me about the pain does your head hurt more or the same?" Mr Spence asked

"More"


	22. Chapter 22

(Sam's POV)

"I'm going to give you a stronger painkiller for your head okay? It might make you a bit sleepy but don't worry..." Mr Spence explained to Poppy

Out of nowhere Poppy started shaking and it soon turned into a fully fledged fit. I flattened the bed and took the tube from her nose as I turned her onto her side, then put an oxygen mask on her. Michael hit the red button on the wall and Dr Wilde and a nurse came rushing in.

"She's fitting I need 0.4mg of diazepam, quickly and let's get another line in" I ordered

"Thank you Dr Nicholls I've got this" Mr Spence told me

I stepped back and let him take charge as Poppy's body continued to convulse. I stepped outside, not sure if I could watch whilst being unable to help. I saw Michael inject the diazepam into her IV and set up a glucose infusion. The fitting stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked

I hadn't even noticed her walk up beside me.

"Poppy suffered a fit, she's fine now. It's very common with a head injury" I explained after I'd taken her to sit down

"Is she okay?" She asked

"She will be. We had a little panic Poppy ran off, and put pressure on her leg...That may have made the fracture worse but we'll have to do another X-ray to be sure"

"Who was she running away from?" Rachel questioned

"Her father...He's one of the doctors in another department no one knew the relation"

"Well can I see her?"

"Of course"

I led her in to Poppy's room, where Poppy was still laid on her side with the mask on.

"I take it Dr Nicholls has filled you in?" Mr Spence asked

Rachel nodded and took a seat beside Poppy.

"I'll go sort those pain meds out" Mr Spence added before leaving the room

(Rachel's POV)

I pulled the chair closer to Poppy's side and placed my hand on her head smoothing her hair back gently. She looked at me and put her hand up moving the mask.

"You have to get me out of here" she said but even in her voice she sounded exhausted

"Poppy...That's not a good idea. Just get some rest okay?"

"But...I need to protect her...He can't get her" she pleaded

I continued to smooth her hair back.

"It's okay...I'll call Kim make sure Em's safe alright? You just concentrate on getting better" I told her

Mr Spence came back in, and walked over to Poppy. He connected the syringe to her IV and pressed the plunger down.

"I need to go" Poppy argued

"No can do I'm afraid. Remember what I said don't worry if you feel a little woozy" he explained

He slipped the mask back onto her face.

"That needs to stay on" he added "You need anything just buzz"

He left us alone, I looked at Poppy.

"Don't worry okay? I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise" I told her

Poppy's eyes drooped as she seemed to relax, she took my hand holding it tight and I ran my thumb gently against her soft skin. Phones weren't allowed in hospitals so I typed out a quick text to Kim.

_**Hi its Rachel. Keep a close eye on Emily, their dad is in the area. He came to see Poppy, I'll explain more when I get chance. Poppy's just worried about her. Thanks.**_

I sent it and dropped my phone back in my bag. I wasn't leaving Poppy for even a second, she was obviously scared for a reason and I didn't know the full extent of what had happened but I knew it was bad. I watched her as she slept, she looked so young and vunerable. There was no attitude, no barriers she was allowed to be a child.

When Poppy woke up she looked straight in my direction, it was as if she was expecting me to be gone or something.

"You're still here?" She asked

"Where else would I be?"

This seemed to please her and she smiled happily.

"What time is it?"

"About 16:32"

"You didn't go to school?" She asked

"You needed me here"

"What about the other students?"

"There are plenty of staff to sort them out" I smiled

"Rachel...Do you think I'll be out for Em's birthday?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but we'll sort something out okay?" I tried to reassure her

"You should go" she said "I'm sure you've got loads of stuff to do for school and you need some sleep and food?"

"I don't want you to be on your own"

"I'll be alright...I'll probably just sleep through the night anyway..." She tried to convince me "Go on its okay"

"Alright, I guess I have some things to sort. I'll be back in the morning" I told her "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go" she smiled

"Okay, is there anything you want me to bring?"

"Nope"

I kissed her head softly and left.

_**A/N: Okay let me know what you thought about the developement of Rachel/Poppy's relationship. Do you want me to continue with this or close it off? Reviews welcome :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Reading through the chapters I've already written I noticed a few grammatical errors, I'm sorry about that. I do most of my writing on the go on my blackberry so sometimes it happens...Apologies.**_

(Poppy's POV)

When I was alone again, my mind drfited back to that first night when Rachel had taken me to the ED, how could I have not realised? Looking back everything seemed a little bit hazy. I felt stupid. I could have stopped all of this. He voice sounded different when it wasn't influenced by drink but I still should have realised...

I fell asleep beating myself up about it, I felt like I'd failed. Failed myself...Failed Em...My thoughts were interrupted by someone I wasn't expecting. Well not alone anyway. She came in and waited at the end of my bed.

"I was hoping we could talk?" She asked

"Sit down..."

She walked over and took a seat next to my bed.

"Where's Em?" I asked

"She's fine, she's staying over at a friend's so I thought I'd come for a chat?"

"At a friend's?" I questioned "You stupid woman! Why would you deliberately undermine me!? I told you not to let her out of your sight"

"From what Emily's said I don't think your dad would hurt her..." She said

"I don't care what you think! You don't know him"

"Enlighten me then..."

"Why should I?" I questioned

"Because I want to understand why you're so worried about him?"

"Fine, on one condition...Rachel doesn't find out any of this. In fact she doesn't even need to know you were here. Okay?" I told her

It took a minute but she nodded.

"When mum died, my dad was 24, Em was only a few months old. He started drinking, it was mainly at home he wasn't that bad then. When Em cried he'd just ignore her, one night he went out...Em was screaming, I was scared she was hurt. I'd seen dad do it so I put her a bottle in the microwave and then I stuck my arms through the bars of her cot. As I got older, dad started drinking earlier and earlier everyday then he'd go out at night. He didn't come back for days sometimes weeks. I remember one night he was so drunk he could barely stand, his face was full of anger. He hit me a few times, but he didn't stop. He said he wanted me to play a game with him, he started pulling at my clothes...touching me. It didn't feel like a game and I told him I didn't like it but he said that if I didn't play the game with him then Em would have to..." Tears rolled down my cheeks at the memory and I felt sick. I'd never really told anyone this "I was 10 at the time, it continued until I was 14 then one night he just disappeared...didn't come back. I got a job in the club to pay the bills and everytime people started asking questions we just moved schools. I didn't think I'd ever have to see him again"

"Maybe he wants to make up for what he's done?" Kim questioned

"Yeah right people like that don't change"

"Look I get why you're scared, I do. But maybe he's changed, they wouldn't let him work in a hospital..."

"Okay you clearly don't care about what I have to say so can you just go...please" I asked

I watched as she stood silently and headed towards the door. She looked back just glancing at me for a moment before she pushed open the door and left me alone once again. I fell asleep shortly after that, waking up at regular intervals whenever they did obs on me. I eventually gave up and laid staring at the door waiting for Rachel, she finally did around 9 ish and the second she walked in I exploded, I was like a bundle of timed TNT.

"I want to go home!" I demanded

"Good morning Poppy how are you feeling today?" She replied

"I'm serious. Ever since I got here, I've had people strap me to boards, x-ray, scan me, cut me open, scoop out my brain, drug me, blood tests, stick masks on me, scan me more, weigh me down with these ridiculous casts, stick needles in me, chase me and wake up every god damn 5 minutes to check I haven't died! Then Kim bloody Campbell has the cheek to come here and tell me I don't know what's best for my own sister!" I laid back running my hand through the front of my hair and letting it rest there for a moment as I took a deep breathe.

"Finished?" She questioned

"Yeah...Sorry" I hadn't meant to take it out on her it just happened.

"I had a feeling you might need cheering up..." She stated placing a sparkly, red gift bag on the bed.

"What's that?" I asked

"Well you see the idea with gifts is that you open it and find out" she chuckled

I opened the bag to find two wrapped packages, I opened the thinnest one first which was a red, rubber phone case. I looked at Rachel.

"Thanks but I have an iPhone 3G not an iPhone 5" I told her

She rolled her eyes softly. "You were supposed to open that one last..."

I pulled the wrapping off the second to see the box to a brand new iPhone. I'd bought my iPhone 3G second hand off the internet and it was a fair few years old now. The corners were dented and the paint scratched, the apps didn't really work they just crashed but I could call and text people which was what mattered. I looked back to Rachel.

"Rachel...Y-You didn't have to do that..." I said

"I know" she smiled

"Thank you so much" I smiled back giving her a hug.


	24. Chapter 24

_******** 10 days later ********_

(Rachel's POV)

Poppy was looking loads better and they were letting her come home today after her consistant, demanding nagging throughout the last week and a half. We were just waiting for the final checks from the doctor... Poppy had been in hospital 2 and a half weeks in total and she was starting to go mad with boredom. Anyway she was looking better, the cast had come off her wrist and although she was supposed to be taking it easy but I think she was too busy enjoying having the use of both hands.

I'd brought her in a denim skirt that flared out and a white tshirt, with short sleeves. Which she was now dressed in. Mr Spence did some final checks before he disconnected the wires and needles. Poppy seemed so excited, she pushed her phone in to the pocket on her skirt and slipped her hoodie on, Michael got her some crutchers and adjusted them before wishing her luck. As we walked down the corridor, I couldn't help but smile. Poppy had the spring back in her step even though the cast on her leg didn't come off for a few more weeks.

By the time we reached home Poppy was already asleep, I picked her up and carried her inside. Poppy had always been thin and she didn't weigh much at all and most of the weight came from the cast on her leg. I laid her on the couch and placed a blanket over her, she stirred a little but didn't wake up. Poppy seemed to sleep for ages. The rest of the day and the night with a brief interval to move upstairs.

(Poppy's POV)

I woke up completely slept out in the early hours of the morning and found myself with a sudden urge to bake. It was about 5:30am and Rachel wouldn't be able to hear me crashing and bashing from the 3rd floor. I pulled myself up on my crutchers and bum shuffled down the stairs. Once in the kitchen I arranged everything I needed on the worktop and then turned the oven on. I soon found that hopping was easier than trying to juggle. While my cakes were in the oven I mixed up the chocolate fudge for the middle and top. Then after the cakes had cooled I assembled it, it ended up being quite tall and wide because I'd made too much cake mix but once the fudge icing was added it was like heaven on a plate.

I started washing up the stuff I'd used, it wasn't fair to make Rachel do it. My left leg was starting to hurt, I'd hadn't realised how long I'd been stood on it. About 7:00am Rachel came down, she stopped in the doorway and took in the view.

"Morning" I smiled happily

"Poppy what are you doing?" She asked

"Washing up"

"What's wrong with the dishwasher?"

"I erm wanted to...wash it by hand" I lied, truth was I didn't know how to work it

"You're supposed to be taking it easy..." She argued

"I am! I only made chocolate fudge cake not chocolate fudge brownie cake with chocolate pieces on top..."

"I'm serious Poppy..."

I shrugged off the comment and grabbed a plate putting a slice of the cake on it and pushing it across the counter to her...Rachel looked at me for a second before taking a fork and taking a bite of the cake. She savoured it for a few seconds keeping me in suspense.

"Did you make the whole thing from scratch?" She asked

"Yep even the chocolate fudge" I replied

"This is spectacular! Where did you learn to cook like that?" She questioned

"It was mum's recipe I just tweeked it a bit"

"Well I can see why Emily loved living with you so much..." She smiled eating more of the cake

I looked down at my hand which was resting on the worktop, thinking of Em made me sad.

"Have you had some breakfast?" Rachel asked

"Not hungry" I said glumly before sitting down at the breakfast bar

"You know I'm here for you if you need to talk or a hug or anything...and you have your meeting with Lara this afternoon, you can talk to her too" Rachel tried to coax me into a smile

"I don't wanna go today" I said simply

"Why not? It might be good for you to talk? You've been through a lot"

"Yeah so everyone keeps telling me! Maybe I just need some time to get my head around it or maybe I just don't want to talk about it!" I snapped

I left the kitchen on my crutchers and went to the room at the back of the house, I'd never been in here before and didn't know what lied beyond the door. It could be a library, office, storage cupboard, bathroom or even a torture chamber...I went through the double doors and closed them behind me, as I turned I saw the pale blue water...A pool? How could I have not known this was here? Half the room was made up of glass doors and sun loungers were around the edge of the pool. It was a room most kids dreamt of having...

In the walls were little holes where tiny lights sat. It was amazing, I'd landed the jackpot...I laid down on one of the sun loungers and watched the reflection patterns of the water on the ceiling.


	25. Chapter 25

(Rachel's POV)

Poppy didn't want to go to her session and after last time I'd promised her that I wouldn't make her, so I had no choice but to call Lara and explain. Poppy had disappeared off by the pool and I figured she just wanted some time alone, she was quite irritable this morning and pushing her wasn't a good idea. I called Lara the minute her office opened at 9am. She answered the phone on only the third ring.

"Hello Dr Lara Stone's office?" She greeted

"Hi Lara, its Rachel Mason"

"Oh Rachel...Hi, what can I do for you? Is everything alright?" She asked

"Its Poppy she doesn't want to come to her appointment this afternoon..." I explained

"Okay well how is she in herself? Has she been taking her medication?" Lara asked

"Yeah she has. She was fine this morning she's been up since half 5 making cake then she just flipped about 7 ish"

"What do you mean by flipped? Did she lash out?"

"No, no. I don't think she'd do that here, she's very irritated. I think its a mixture of her limited mobility and everyone fussing around her..." I explained

"Is it definitely the session she doesn't want to go to? Maybe she just doesn't feel like leaving the house?"

"I'm not sure..."

"What if I was to come to the house?" She asked "I'm worried that Poppy will start to close down, she's had a rough time and we haven't talked as much as I'd have liked"

"I'm not sure whether that would help or just make her angry. Maybe we should leave it until tomorrow?" I suggested

"Well I'm free all morning if you want me to pop over? About 10:30?"

"Yeah that sounds fine"

"Alright then Rachel I'll see you both tomorrow"

"Okay thank you. Bye." I said

"Bye. Bye"

(Poppy's POV)

I'd fallen asleep next to the pool, it turned out those sun loungers were really comfortable...like REALLY comfortable. I glanced at my watch 9:30am, I'd been here about 2 and a half hours. I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to go back inside and explain myself just yet though. I didn't mean to storm off its just with my leg and then Rachel mentioned Em and it was like she was rubbing it in...how I wasn't allowed to see my own sister that I'd raised and no one seemed to take notice of anything I said...

The next morning, I was woke up by Rachel. She told me there was someone here to see me, I climbed out of bed reluctantly and got dressed in my baggy denim shorts and a white tshirt. Then tied my hair back in a ponytail, with my fringe puffed up. I slid my crutchers down the stairs and then shuffled down after them. I went into the living room to see Lara...She'd made me get up for this!? I groaned and turned around to go back out.

"Poppy! Come and sit down..." Lara told me

With Rachel blocking the stairs I didn't really have any choice but to listen...I took a seat on the couch.

"How are you feeling today?" Lara asked

I stayed quiet for a few minutes pretending I was thinking of an answer but really I was thinking of ways to get out of here. I was finally saved by a knock on the front door, I practically jumped out of my seat, but Lara reached the door first and closed it.

"No. You're in a session with me, Rachel will get the door..." She told me

I sat back down and this time Lara came and sat beside me.

"So you were saying?" Lara asked

"Well erm..."

I was saved again by the door, the living room door opened and Rachel poked her head in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt...Poppy there are some people that need to see you. Its important"

"I'll leave you to it..." Lara said standing

"No I'd really appreciate it if you stayed" Rachel told her

Rachel came in and sat on my other side, then followed Kim and two policemen. No Em. Where was Em? Don't tell me Kim had let her go off on her own again?

"What's going on?" I asked

Rachel reached out and took my hand squeezing it gently. That had me worried.

"Will someone just tell me!" I snapped, then it clicked "Where's Em?"

Kim looked down at the floor. "Poppy..." She said

"Screw the sugar coating! WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER!?" I shouted

Lara put her hand on my shoulder gently.

"Calm down..." She told me

"Emily was abducted by Tom Kent on her way back from a friend's house, we're currently searching for his where abouts and we have a picture circulating the immediate vicinity" One of the policemen said

"I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN! But you didn't believe me...I told you what he did to me and now..." I stopped as a few sobs escaped me "Now he's going to do that to her. Because you didn't listen to me!"


	26. Chapter 26

(Poppy's POV)

As I sat in the living room, none of it seemed real. It couldn't be true...I didn't even want to think about what he could be doing to her. As I listened to everyone talking in a circle around the coffee table my phone began to ring. The screen flashed up 'Em' with a picture of me and her smiling. I knew what this was...The randsom call. Fear ran down my spine like a block of ice, I held my breathe and my body went rigid.

"Hey hun" I answered trying to act normal "Yeah, yeah just give me a minute to go somewhere quiet"

I left the room going into the pool room and sitting down.

"Okay I'm alone"

"Good. Now I've got Emily here and she's not as playful as you..." The husky voice came from the other end of the phone

"Don't hurt her! Please! Please!" I begged "I'll do anything..."

He chuckled gently, it was taunting and sent another shiver down my spine.

"What do you want?" I asked, the fear clear in my voice

"You. You're the reason I left, I spent some time in rehab was going to sort myself out but you couldn't keep your mouth shut could you? Now because of you I've lost Sam...The only person that trusted me and believed me...and loved me. And I'm going to make you pay"

At that moment there was no doubt in my mind at what he had in store and I doubted if I'd ever see Rachel or Lara or Em again...But as long as Em was safe.

"So if I meet you...You'll let Em go?"

"Yes"

"You promise no harm will come to her?" I asked

"Cross my heart" He taunted

"Where?" I asked

"Off the old bulgreen road there's a track, running up the side of a wood...Follow the track and you'll find a burnt out red van"

Then the phone went dead.

I waited until about 10:30pm, Rachel was in bed asleep and everyone else had gone. I rifled through my sock drawer until I found the gun I'd hidden there ages ago and slid it in the back of my shorts, then I went downstairs as quietly as I could and took two kitchen knives from the holder, one was big and the other was a small one. Both hid easily down the side of each leg of my shorts. I knew there was a good chance that I wouldn't make it out of there alive but I wasn't going down without a fight.

I followed the directions exactly until I reached the start of the track, there I stopped and pulled out my phone and began typing if this was the last thing that Rachel heard from me, I had to say goodbye.

_**I'm sorry but its me he wants, he's gonna let Em go. Look after her please...Can you tell Lara I said goodbye? I love you. XxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

(Emily's POV)

I couldn't distinguish much of my surroundings, I had a blindfold on and I was in the back of a van and then the next minute I heard Poppy's voice.

"We had a deal, let her go..." She said then

The blind fold was pulled off and I was pushed out the van, Poppy bent over me checking I was okay, but she pushed something under my body because she was dragged away. I heard a thud and then brakes screeching as the van sped off. I rolled off the item, to see there was two things. Poppy's phone and a little knife...I picked up the knife and used it to work away at the plastic until I could snap it.

I couldn't find a signal so I walked for a bit, eventually I knew where I was. Not far from Poppy's house...If I could just make it there. I made it there eventually but I was like a zombie. I banged on the door loudly and waited. I'd been gone what? Somewhere around 30 hours, I'd had no food or water and the place had been scorching. He'd never laid a finger on me but only because he needed Poppy but the last day give or take had been torture.

There was the sound of locks turning and then the door opened, Rachel stood there in a vest top and cotton pyjama trousers. Her silk dressing gown hanging loosely on her shoulders. I was so warm and dizzy and my mouth was so dry I wasn't sure I'd be able to speak.

"Emily?" She said

I couldn't answer her, suddenly everything around me was spinning and I couldn't stop it, after that everything just went black...

(Rachel's POV)

Emily stood there silently before just falling, luckily I caught her before she hit the ground, I took her inside and put her on the couch and called an ambulance, then Kim and went into the kitchen grabbing some fresh clothes from the basket and changing as fast as I could. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went back into the living room.

"Emily? Can you hear me sweetheart?" I asked shaking her a little

I sat her up and poured some water into her mouth, she came round a bit and moved her lips. I poured more water into her mouth helping her to drink.

"That's it good girl" I encouraged "Em, are you hurt?"

"No" she grumbled "Just need to go to sleep"

"No don't fall asleep okay? Come on have some more water...Keep talking to me"

I made her drink some more of the water and with each sip she became more alert as to what was happening around her...


	27. Chapter 27

(Rachel's POV)

Emily perked up loads at the hospital, she was severely dehydrated but apart from that she seemed okay. She hadn't been physically hurt which I was glad about. But now my thoughts turned to Poppy, if he'd done this to Emily what would he do to Poppy? I was terrified that we'd never find her... Kim and I stayed with Em while the police asked her some questions.

"Do you remember what happened Emily?" The policeman asked

"Not really"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I heard Poppy and then I was pushed, she gave me her phone and a knife" Emily told him

"We'll need to take them as evidence we might be able to find a trace"

"They're in my jeans..."

"What happened after you were pushed? Do you remember where you were?" He asked

"I don't know...I-It was dark...There was a road but not a road it was muddy and dusty..." Emily explained

"What like a country road? Or a track?"

"Yeah...There were trees lots of them...A wood maybe"

"Is there anything you can remember that might give us a clue to where you were? A church? Noises? Street signs? Anything at all..."

Emily shook her head. "All I remember is a track and walking..." She sounded disappointed

"Okay"

The policeman left the room and I followed him, I had some questions for him.

"Is there anything that tells us where she is?" I asked

"There's several tracks and woods around Rochdale, we've searched Mr Kent's house and we've found nothing that can be classed as substantial evidence"

"So what!? You're just going to do nothing!? While my daughter is out there getting closer and closer to being dead!" I snapped

"Miss Mason we're doing everything we can, I understand this is an upsetting time but the best thing you can do is go home and try to relax..."

Try to relax...Try to relax! How was I supposed to do that!?

(Poppy's POV)

When I came round I had no idea where I was...I felt like I'd been hit with a brick or something my head was killing. Pain flowed through the core of my body like blood and It didn't take me long to realise what had happened, I looked down to see myself wearing a tshirt and my underwear, my cast had been cut off and my ankles tied together with cable ties.

My leg hadn't yet healed and it was agony. My wrists were also tied together tightly, I looked around the best I could, It was just an empty room, the windows were large but the glass was yellowed like an abandoned warehouse.

There wasn't much light and it was filthy and there were chains everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, th walls...Just left on the floor. The pain eventually became too much and I just relaxed against the cold, hard floor. I was going to die here, so what was the point on fighting it?

The door at the other side of large room opened and in walked Tom. He had my knife and my gun, he covered the floor quickly in large strides and crouched over me. I held my breathe and just prayed he'd make it quick. He pressed the tip of the knife to my cheek. I closed my eyes tightly.

"If you're going to kill me just do it" I said bitterly

He flicked the knife and it dug into my cheek leaving a red scratch in its wake.

"Why would I do that?" He asked "I'm going to make you suffer first...and then I'll kill you"

"You need help, you really think Sam will want you after all this? She hates you!" I told him

He slapped me around the face hard.

"Shut up!" He spat

******** 3 days later ********

(Rachel's POV)

3 days. 3 days! And the police hadn't found anything...So I'd taken matters into my own hands, I printed a map off of Rochdale and circled all the tracks and country lanes. Most of them led to fields and nothing but there was one that led to some old abandoned warehouses. I was interrupted by a knock on the door and I opened in to see Lara.

"Hi...Come in" I said going back into the living room

"I just wondered if you'd heard anything?" She asked

"No..."

She followed me through to the kitchen where my map was on the table.

"What's this?" She asked

"I'm finding my daughter, the police seem to have given up and you and I both know if we don't find her soon there'll be no-one left to find..."

"I'm sure the police haven't given up...They just need to do this by the book" Lara told me

I wasn't backing down and I made it clear in my voice and my face.

"I need to do this" I told her

"Where are we going first?" Lara asked

I looked at her for a minute, confused.

"You can't do this alone and there's a good chance you'll need my medical training..." She continued

"I've looked at all the tracks in Rochdale most of them lead to nothing but this one..." I indicated to the track near the warehouses "Runs along side a wood and its full of deserted warehouses there's no way anyone would think to look there and there's this"

I grabbed my laptop and zoomed in about halfway up the track, then clicked road view.

"The last time I saw Em she mentioned a red truck and here..." I zoomed in on the faded, truck.

"Is a red truck..." Lara finished

"Exactly"


	28. Chapter 28

(Rachel's POV)

The warehouses were derelict, we'd checked all of them apart from one...The furthest away. We'd left the car at the begining of the track, I didn't want to risk it being heard or seen. It was my turn to go in this one and Lara's turn to be a lookout. I pushed open the metal door and went inside...It was filthy and warm, there was no air conditioning or anything and there were a lot of flies around. As I entered one of the large open rooms, I noticed chains everywhere, the ceiling...the walls. Then I saw her, laid her body crumpled in the corner. There was blood on her head...Please don't be dead...Please don't be dead...I silently prayed to myself as I made my way over to her. I held her face in my hands.

"Poppy? Poppy wake up?" I shook her gently "Come on sweetheart..."

Then I heard footsteps, expecting it to be Lara I didn't turn or speak, I just focused on Poppy. But then I heard it. His voice.

"Come to join the party? I wouldn't both with her, she hasn't moved in days" He shrugged as if he had no feeling at all

"What have you done to her?" I said bitterly

"Nothing she didn't deserve"

"You digust me, you're a bully and a criminal and you're going to be locked away for a very long time..." I told him

"I don't think so...You see there are no witnesses to prove it"

He stepped closer to me and picked up a large kitchen knife off the table not far from him. I backed away but stayed in front of Poppy.

"You see you're annoying me! And do you know what I do to people that annoy me!?" He pointed to Poppy "That is what I-" His Body fell forward

I looked up to see Lara stood behind him. I breathed out in relief and she kicked the knife away from Tom. She picked up some cable ties and I wondered what she was doing until she tied his ankles together and his wrists behind his back tightly. Then she pressed her fingers to his neck.

"He'll be fine" She stated

She rushed over to us.

"How's she doing?"

"Not so good" I told her

Lara put her cheek to Poppy's mouth and then put her fingers on her neck checking her pulse, I ran over to the table grabbing some scissors and getting rid of the cable ties.

"She's alive!" Lara said "Call an ambulance"

I pulled out my phone and dialled 999 asking for both the police and an ambulance. I knew they wouldn't be long.

"Let's get her outside, its too dark in here" Lara told me

I picked her up and carried her outside of the empty warehouse, she was even lighter than before. I placed her down on the ground and took off my coat laying it over her giving her a bit of decency. Lara checked her over and I was almost afraid to ask.

"How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure yet, the thing is I don't know why she's unconscious...It could be an underlying problem from the head injury, it could be heat exhaustion or the dehydration...I don't know until she's had tests..."

(Poppy's POV)

I woke up yet again in hospital, I was seriously considering moving in here. You know that feeling you get in your knees right before you're about to pass out well my whole body had that weak feeling.

"Welcome back" Sam smiled "How you feeling?"

"Okay, a bit spacey like I'm not fully here"

"You'll be okay, the CT scan came back clear"

I didn't say anything just laid there quietly.

"There's some people that need to speak to you when you're ready?" She told me

"Who?" I asked

"Like I said when you're ready. Now your leg has healed enough to stay out of plaster but you'll still need the crutchers for now and don't over do it"

"Is Rachel here?" I questioned

"Yeah, she's speaking to someone. She'll be here soon" Sam didn't make direct eye contact with me and it gave me an uneasy feeling that she was hiding something from me "Lara's here, do you want to see her?"

I nodded and Sam left, it didn't take long before the curtain opened and Lara walked in.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked

"Just wait for Rachel okay?" Lara suggested

"Why's everyone avoiding my questions? You. Sam. Its something bad isn't it? You'd tell me otherwise. Is it Em? Is she okay?"

"Emily is fine. Just get some rest okay?"

"Don't tell me to rest! Tell me what's going on!" I demanded

"Getting yourself worked up isn't going to help anyone. Rachel's talking to your social worker, that's all I know"

My social worker? That would never end well. Before I had a chance to think about all the horrible situations that could be happening Rachel came in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

I wanted to skip the niceties and get straight to the point.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked

She took a deep breathe and looked at Lara.

"Could we have a minute?" She asked

"Of course" Lara said standing and leaving

I was worried now, Lara knew everything and she never left for anything in fact she was usually asked to stay in order to help Rachel when I kicked off. Rachel took a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"Poppy..." She began, I could see the sadness in her eyes and she looked like she might cry.

"Just tell me its okay" I told her

She took my hand and ran her thumb along my skin, stroking it gently.


	29. Chapter 29

(Rachel's POV)

"You know there's been a lot going on lately with your operation and this..."

"Yeah?"

For a second my mind flashed back to the conversation with Sandra, Poppy's social worker.

_**"We're going to place Poppy with her sister for a while, it may only be temporary or it may be permanent depending on how she settles in..."**_

_**"You can't. Poppy won't go for that, she doesn't want to be with Kim..." I argued**_

_**"This situation is no longer about what Poppy wants, its about what's best for her and what will keep her safe..." Sandra said**_

_**"She's safe with me!"**_

_**"Rachel, you have to look at it from our perspective. Since being with you Poppy has had 3 hospital admissions and one to a psychiatric unit"**_

_**"Yes because she needed help! She was too scared to go before..."**_

_**"That's not how it looks on her file..."**_

_**"Nevermind that! Doesn't it matter what Poppy wants or thinks?" I questioned**_

_**"Like I said its about what's best for her not what she wants"**_

"Rachel? Rachel!"

I didn't say anything for a minute.

"Rachel just tell me I'm not a baby..." Poppy argued

"You won't be coming home with me, Social services have decided you'd be safer with Emily..." It came out a bit wrong but at least she knew.

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"You've been in hospital a lot since you've been with me" I told her

"I know but that's not your fault...Tell me the truth? Is this because you don't want me around anymore?"

"No! Of course not" I pulled her into my arms holding her there. "I had no say in this"

"I'll tell them, its not your fault...please don't leave me"

It broke my heart to see Poppy plead with me like this. I'd been put in an impossible situation and Poppy was so vunerable right now. I kissed her head softly.

"Kim's outside, I'll see you soon okay?"

(Poppy's POV)

I couldn't believe what was happening...Tears rolled down my face uncontrollably. I fiddled with the IV trying to free it from my skin. I had to speak to Rachel, to Sandra, anyone that would make this all better.

"What are you doing?" Lara asked

"I'm gonna sort this out, I can't be here" I sobbed

"It'll be alright"

"She's gone!" I sobbed

"Rachel's just upset at the moment, but when she's calmed down me and her are going to sort this...Okay?"

The curtain opened and I did my best to wipe the tears before Sam walked in.

"Good news! Everything seems okay, the dehydration is sorted and you're fine. Keep drinking loads and eat well and get some rest. Kim's on her way in to take you home" she smiled "Let's get rid of that IV"

"Its not my home!" I snapped

"Poppy..." Lara warned

Sam disconnected the drip and then took the needle out before taping a cotton wool ball to the crease of my elbow. Then she left me alone with Lara.

"Poppy you need to calm down. I think we'll look into some anger management at our next session..."

"Whatever"

"Don't turn on me Poppy, I'm trying to help you...This isn't how Rachel raised you"

"Raised me!? I was with her 4 months! Then she dumped me. So don't you dare tell me what she would want! If she's so bothered she can tell me herself!" I snapped

All the hurt and upset had been converted in to anger, I didn't mean to take it out on Lara I was just suddenly filled with a fire.

"Okay, you're upset. I think you need to calm down before you say something you regret"

It didn't take long for Kim to arrive after that with Em, I guess she thought Em would stop her getting the full impact of my temper and she was right. I couldn't be mad with Em, she was so innocent. She'd brought me some of her clothes, Em and I had always sort of been the same size, I was taller but her clothes fitted fine. Pale blue jeggings, a red checked shirt and some white converse...

Kim drove us back to her house and showed me to the room where I was staying. I checked the bathroom for anything sharp but found nothing...The pills were locked away in the cabinet, so I settled for laying on the bed staring at the wall. Em had returned my phone to me which now laid on the floor, face down.

The next day, I slept as long as I could and then lay there staring at the wall again. I repeated my actions for the two days that followed, I didn't take medication, or eat, or drink, or shower, or speak. I just laid there thinking of the reasons that had led me here. On the 4th day Kim rang Lara.

"What's going on Poppy?" She asked

I didn't say anything, just stared at the wall.

"I'm not telapathic, if you don't tell me I can't help"

"Don't want your help" I mumbled

"I hear you're not eating?"

"Not hungry"

"After this amount of time I find that hard to believe. What about your medication?"

"Don't need it" I told her

"Poppy if you didn't need it, I wouldn't prescribe it" she said, she held out two pills in her hand and a glass of water in the other

I didn't move, or even shift my gaze.

"Poppy come on work with me here, you know what happens when you don't take it..."

"Don't care"

"Poppy if you don't you'll end up with another 72 hour lock down, Be reasonable?" She told me

I turned and took the glass from her then I threw it at the far wall where it shattered and the clear liquid ran down the wall. Lara gave me an unimpressed look.

"Fine have it your way" she disappeared out of the room

I ran over to where the glass had shattered and picked up one of the larger shards. Assuming Lara had gotten annoyed with me and left, I sat on the floor and dug the shard in to my arm and dragged it along. Everything seemed to just be washed away by relief and I dropped the shard, closing my eyes as I felt the cool, clammy liquid on my skin.


	30. Chapter 30

(Lara's POV)

I stood in the doorway watching, I had a dustpan and brush in one hand and a syringe in the other. I had no choice there were only 2 ways that thorazine could be administered...Orally and Injected. I didn't want to have to admit Poppy again, she wouldn't like it and Rachel would only feel even more guilty.

"Poppy?"

Her eyes opened but she stared at the blood on her arm. I went over and brushed the glass out of the way before I crouched in front of her.

"Okay, I'm going to clean this up and then we're going to talk" I told her

"What's the point?" She mumbled, her eyes not shifting from the floor "I want Rachel"

I stood up and held out my hand, Poppy took it and we went downstairs to the kitchen. Kim found the first aid kit and gave it to me. As she sat on a chair next to the dining table I saw the colour drain from her face and she suddenly went very pale. I got her a glass of water and held it out to her, she must have been feeling ill because she didn't argue she just took it and sipped it slowly.

I held her wrist in one hand and cleaned the cut with antiseptic, then I put a dressing on which was like an enormous plaster. Poppy sat there the entire time her face blank.

(Poppy's POV)

Lara left after lunch time and made an appointment for me to see her tomorrow, I think she understood how I felt. I had a shower and got dressed and then sat in "my room" for the whole afternoon,

"Poppy can you come down I want to speak to you..." Kim called

I went down ready to lay down the law but as I walked into the kitchen it wasn't what I expected...

"Sit down" she told me

"I'd rather not"

"Sit down!" She yelled

I did it.

"I've tried to make you feel welcome but you keep throwing it back in my face so here's what's going to happen...I still haven't forgotten about your little decorating job on my office. Now Em likes living here and I like having her here. She's not going anywhere. I'm the boss not you? You're just a jumped up child and if you don't start following what I say. I'll make sure you get moved to a foster home as far away from Emily as possible! Understand?" Kim said, she was really snappy and it scared me a bit.

I nodded gently.

"From now on what I say goes. You get up when I say, you do what I say and you stop all this rubbish, tomorrow you tell Lara you feel fine and that you'd like to have more time between your sessions. I don't need her around here everyday. Now come on, we're going to pick Emily up from school and you're going to go to Rachel and get some work, I want you to have caught up with the majority of your work before you go back to school and when you return, I want no trouble. I want your grades up and your behaviour better. Do I make myself clear?" She asked

"Crystal" I said

What choice did I have? Em was the only person I had left. Without her...I had nothing. I put my shoes on and grabbed my crutchers, going to the car. We made it 10 minutes before the bell and I went inside.

"Hurry up" Kim said

I went inside and straight to Rachel's office. I knocked before going inside.

"Poppy hi...What are you doing here?" Rachel asked

"Hi Miss, I've come to collect all the work I've missed"

"Okay well let's go around your teachers and get it then"

She smiled and stood up, as we walked down the corridor, Rachel tried to start a conversation.

"So how are you? Lara said you had a bad morning..."

"I'm doing good, thank you for asking. Yes I had a little blip this morning but I assure you I'm absolutely fine now." I answered

"How are you settling in at Kim's?"

"Good, I've come to accept that Kim has been very kind in opening up her home to me and in order to thank her for her generousity I have to improve myself"

"Poppy, this is me...What's with the formalities?" Rachel asked

"I've decided that I need to grow up and start showing people more respect"

"Wow. Maybe living with Kim is good for you"

"Its not like I have a choice is it?"

We went around and collected all my work and Rachel walked me to the door just in time for the end of school.

"So do I get a hug?" Rachel asked

"Yeah of course"

For a few minutes it was awkward as we both went different ways before she actually claimed me in her arms. I buried my face in her shoulder, closing my eyes for a second...I pulled away sooner than she seemed to want but I didn't want to upset myself or get attached.


	31. Chapter 31

(Poppy's POV)

I was woken up by Kim, she banged on the door and then came in. I rolled over and groaned, burying my head in the duvet.

"Poppy get up, I've brought you one of Emily's dresses for you to wear and do something with your hair...It looks dreadful just hanging there. I want a decent chunk of that school work done before your session with Lara at 11 and Rachel's coming around for dinner this afternoon so I want you on your best behaviour" She told me before going back out the room

I sat up in bed my eyes barely open and reached for my phone off the bedtime table. 6 o'clock. 6 o fucking clock...On a saturday. I think I preferred my old life, at least I had Em no matter what. I looked at the oufit hanging from my curtain rail...It was a white dress with little flowers on and a thin brown belt. A dress? That meant I'd have to have a shower and shave my legs.

I took about 10 minutes in the shower, I washed as fast as I could, then brushed my teeth. I slid the dress over my head and stood in front of the mirror and I fiddled with the belt. I hated the way I looked, I'd always been slender but now I was begining to look unhealthy...My elbows were really pointy and my face was much more clean cut. I brushed my hair So it had a side parting and did it in a fishtail plait that hung over my shoulder. My skin was pale and the bags under my eyes looked much more prominent. My wrists were still bandaged and my arm covered with a dressing from yesterday.

I padded downstairs and grabbed my books before settling at the kitchen table, I didn't feel like eating. Em was still asleep upstairs. Kim was stood drinking her coffee by the oven watching me as I opened my english book. I had to write an essay on a book we were readying, 'Of Mice and Men' I hadn't read much of it just the begining but I'd just have to try my best...I doubted that Kim would help me.

"Umm do you have a pen I can borrow please?" I asked politely

Kim pulled open the kitchen drawer and took out a pen before slamming it shut, she held it out.

"I'm not your slave" she commented

I quickly rose from my seat and went over taking the pen, it was lucky I didn't have to use my crutchers around the house.

"Thank you" I said as I sat back down

By 8:30am I'd finished that particular essay and moved onto history, I had an essay on the wall street crash and hyperinflation, I was about 3/4 of the way done with it at 10:30 when Kim said we had to be going. When we reached Lara's office, Kim parked the car and insisted on coming in with me. It made me really uncomfortable and Lara seemed to sense that.

"I wonder if I could have a minute alone with Poppy?" Lara asked

"Poppy asked me to stay with her. Didn't you?" Kim said looking at me

I nodded. "Yeah" I mumbled

"Why don't you tell Lara what you told me?" Kim suggested

It wasn't what I told her at all! It was what she coached me to say...I wanted to breakdown and tell Lara everything. But I couldn't. Kim was already making my life hell, if I said anything I'd lose Em for good.

"I feel like I'd do much better if I was given more space. I'd like to change our sessions so that I see you once a week instead of three times" I told her

"That's a big change, especially after yesterday's dark patch. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lara asked

I looked at Kim who shot me a warning glance and I had to think fast.

"Yeah I'm ready, yesterday was just a blip. I'm going to stick to the medication and look at things in a more positive way"

"Okay...We'll trial it for a month and see how it goes, but if things start to go downhill then we'll look into going back to 3 a week?"

"Okay" I agreed

"How are you feeling today?"

"Great, Kim is helping me catch up my on my school work"

30 minutes and a lot of questions later we left. Kim waited by the door as Lara called me back. Lara gave me a hug which confused me because she never hugged me.

"If you want to talk properly give me a ring she whispered in my ear

As she released me from her grasp, she smiled.

"Take care I'll see you next week" Lara said back at her normal volume.

(Lara's POV)

I watched as the pair left and drove off, then pulled out my phone and dialled Rachel's number. It rung for a few minutes then she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rachel its Lara, I wondered if you'd spoken to Poppy recently?" I asked

"She came into school yesterday to collect the work she'd missed why?"

"I've just had a session with her and she was acting really strange. She wasn't dressed like herself, she had Kim with her throughout and it was like her words weren't her own..." I told her

There were circumstances when patient confidentiality didn't apply, for example if I was worried a patient was in danger.

"She was acting strange yesterday...she said she needed to grow up, she kept calling me Miss, she wouldn't hug me properly either. I'm going round for dinner this afternoon, I'll try speaking to her..." Rachel said

"You see? You going round to visit...She'd be excited about that, she'd normally be going on about it all morning yet she didn't even mention it. And she asked to decrease her sessions but after yesterday..."

"What did you say?" Rachel asked

"I said we'd trial the idea"

"I don't like this at all, I want her back with me..."

"Have you heard anything from social services?" I asked

"Not yet, I just have a really bad feeling about this Lara"

"We just need to get her to open up...Once we find out what's going on we can find a way around it"


	32. Chapter 32

(Poppy's POV)

We made it back for about 12 and Kim made me doing more school work before Rachel arrived at 2pm. We were having roast beef with mashed potatoes and vegetables for dinner. I didn't like beef but it would save arguments if I just ate it. I took my books up to my room and put the table cloth on. I'd been instructed to set the table and if I didn't do it properly then I'd be doing it again...

Rachel made her way into the kitchen, Kim not far behind her. I'd just finished setting the plates on the table and the glasses.

"Poppy why don't you get Rachel a drink?" She asked, only it wasn't a question

"Of course, what would you like?" I asked "We have coffee, tea, wine, beer, coca cola, gin and tonic?"

"I'll just have wine please" Rachel smiled

I took a fresh glass from the cupboard and got the wine from the rack, Rachel preferred red wine...I took the cork out the top and filled the glass halfway before handing it to Rachel.

"Thank you" she smiled

I gave her a brief smile and took the cutlery and began putting it on the table neatly.

"Why don't we leave Poppy to it?" Kim suggested and Rachel headed into the room where Em was sat.

Kim stayed behind a second and looked at me.

"You're okay finishing dinner off right?" Kim said not waiting for an answer before she followed

Beef? I didn't like beef let alone know how to cook it. I pulled out my phone and quickly googled it. It turned out the meat only had about 15 minutes left and the mash and veg even less. I quickly collected the plates off the table. I drained and mashed the potatoes adding butter and milk and drained all the veg leaving it on the hob so it stayed warm. I carved the meat and arranged everything on plates.

"DINNER!" I called before carrying the plates over to the table.

At the dinner table, Em chatted away with Rachel and Kim as I sat there in silence, eating quietly. I felt like a puppet and Kim was pulling the strings. When Rachel left I really wanted to be going with her, I couldn't even face the word goodbye let alone a hug...I stayed in the kitchen keeping myself busy with the washing up. The rest of the weekend Kim had me doing school work, I was pretty much caught up by the time monday came, with just a few pieces of work overdue.

(Rachel's POV)

Having not seen her much on saturday I asked to see Poppy in registration, this wasn't her at all and I wanted to know what the hell was going on? Poppy knocked on the door and came in closing it behind her.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked

"Sit down sweetheart"

She took a seat in the corner.

"Lara called me on saturday we're both really worried about you?"

She fixed her eyes on the floor and seemed like it was an effort to hold herself together.

"Are you eating properly?" I asked

I sat in front of her and put my hand under her chin, forcing her to look at me to see that I cared.

"I-I've got to go, I've got art with Kim" Poppy stood up and headed for the door, I stayed sat on the table and closed my eyes for a second. I'd been so close, I loved her and she trusted me. I had a bond with her that no one else had no even Lara. I knew when something wasn't right with my daughter. And something was definitely going on...

I managed to catch Poppy on the way out of art and took her back to my office. As she stood in front of me, she seemed scared almost...

"What's going on Poppy?" I asked

"Nothing"

"Okay, you're forgetting I know you so we can sit here lying until you crack ooooor we can cut to the point and you tell me the truth?" I told her

"There's nothing to tell"

"Okay if we're going down the route where you lie to me you better take a seat"

"I have to go to class" she argued

"I run the school, sit"

Poppy walked across to the chairs in the corner and slumped down into one.

"What's going on with you hey?" I questioned

"Nothings going on..."

I wasn't stupid and Poppy wasn't a very good liar when it came to serious stuff...She didn't realise it but when she lied to me she always bit her bottom lip. Everytime. I went over and sat beside her, I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me, once her face was buried in my chest she seemed to relax a little and without warning sobs began to rack from her body.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Come on" I soothed her, rubbing her back

But that seemed to make it worse, she clearly needed to get it out of her system. All I could do was be there to soothe her until she felt calm enough to talk about it. It took a while but, we eventually reached that point. I gave her the box of tissues off my desk...

"What's got you so upset?" I asked, wiping a stray tear from her cheek

She sat there in silence for a minute, she seemed in two minds whether to tell me a not.

"If I tell you, then you can't say anything to Kim?" She told me

"Okay..."

"Do you promise?" She asked

"Yeah I promise"

"She threatened me"

"She did what?" I asked both shocked and disgusted

"She said if I didn't follow her rules and do exactly as she said then she'd have me moved to a home as far away from Em as possible"

I shook my head, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What exactly are her rules?" I asked

"She tells me when to get up, what I wear, What I do..."

Then it hit me...

"I suppose it was Kim's ideas to cut down your meetings with Lara wasn't it?"

"She said I had to tell her I was feeling better, because she didn't want her sniffing round..." She told me

"What else has she said?"

"That my behaviour has to improve, My grades have to improve, Em's hers now and that she's the boss"

"I'm not having that! Me and Kim are going to have words" I said

"No! No. No. No. No. You promised!"

"Poppy...She can't get away with this!"

"If you go in there all guns blazing, I'm going to lose Em for good"


	33. Chapter 33

(Poppy's POV)

"I have to do something Poppy, she can't treat you like this!" Rachel told me

"We have to play it by the book. If you kick off at her the social services will have another excuse to keep us apart...We have to appeal against this, we get Lara and Sam on our side. We prove that none of those hospital admissions were your fault and once you have me back we can work on Em..." I suggested

"And until then what do we do? She can't continue this..."

"I don't know, I'll guess I'll just have to grit my teeth and bare it"

She thought about it for a minute and then a smile spread across her face.

"Poppy...When I first met you, what did you do?" Rachel asked

"Umm kicked off, got angry..."

"And you got into as much trouble as possible. Now as headteacher of course I couldn't condone that behaviour and you'd be having several trips to my office" she smirked

"So basically you want me to misbehave until she loses the will to live and begs you to take me back?" I asked

"That's pretty much it" She smiled, seeming pretty pleased with herself

I stood up giving her a quick hug.

"You are a genius!" I told her

Outside Rachel's office my mind was running wild with the possibilities. I noticed Bolton Smilie at his locker. Bolton had a reputation for being a big of a bad boy and I needed an acomplice.

"Bolton!" I shouted

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"How'd you like to make some cash?" I asked

I walked down the stairs and met him outside his locker.

"What are we talking here?"

"I just need some help" I told him

I'd been so preoccupied with my plans, I'd left my crutchers in Rachel's office. My leg was much stronger now and I didn't need them anymore.

"What do you need?"

"Potassium from the Science cupboard"

"Easy"

We walked down to the science labs which were empty as it was break, Mr Mead had my class next and we were in an IT room so the lab would be empty.

"I'll keep watch. Key's in the drawer" I told him

He was in and out in no time and put the keys back. I led him around to the toilets near the canteen, he waited outside while I went in and dropped a large piece of potassium into one of the toilets, then I ran grabbing Bolton on the way. We made it back to the lockers and I held out a 10 pound note.

"Nah don't worry about it. It was fun innit" Bolton grinned

(Rachel's POV)

When I said cause trouble, blowing up the toilets wasn't exactly what I had in mind, on the plus side with Lara and Sam prepared to fight our corner we had a date for the appeal...A week from today. That was what mattered and once Poppy was away from Kim I planned on telling her exactly what I thought of her and we were going to have the conversation that Poppy didn't want us to have.

A few days in the cooler would have to do for her punishment...I couldn't suspend her, not to be left at home with Kim. As I drove home my mind drifted to what it would be like to have Poppy back...I could let myself get too excited though I still had a lot of planning before then.

******** 1 week later ********

(Poppy's POV)

Today was the day I'd been waiting for, the appeal. I was terrified. I'd either be going home with Rachel or I'd never live with her again...It was going to be a hard day. Waiting outside was me, Lara, Sam, Rachel, Kim and Sandra. When we were called in I nearly passed out, it wasn't what I was expecting...I thought it would be like the courts on tv with the whole judge and jury thing but it wasn't. There were tables arranged in a rectangle. On one side Rachel, then Lara and Sam then Kim and I and then a lady from the courts and Sandra...

I hated the fact I had to sit with Kim. The woman from the court seemed like the judge or whatever the equivalent was in this situation and she asked the questions. It was mainly Sam that spoke about my hospital admissions and the causes, Lara added bits about what my relationship with Rachel was like and how I trusted her. Then how supportive Rachel was. Kim argued about my behaviour and school work...

"Since living with me Poppy is up to date on her school work and he behaviour has improved...She even decided she felt strong enough to decrease the number of sessions she has with Dr Stone..." Kim said

"Didn't Dr Stone have to be called out, when Poppy had stopped the medication and started to self harm?" The judge asked

I wanted to shrivel up and die, I hated it when people spoke about that it made me really uncomfortable.

"Yes she did but that was just a dark patch when she was settling in" Kim told her

"How do you get Poppy to behave so well and work so hard?" Rachel asked

"By disciplining her and giving her structure" Kim told her

"No, you threatened her"

"Poppy is this true?" The judge asked

"Yes, Kim said if I didn't do exactly as she said I'd be sent away and unable to see my little sister" I replied

We'd been in here about 2 and a half hours before I was even asked my opinion.

"Poppy what do you think of all this?"

"I want to live with Rachel...And Em. When our mum died and dad left it was just me and Em we were all each other had...I brought her up since she was a baby. Rachel turned my life around, she came with me to the hospital. I was too scared to go before...At first I thought she was just another interfering teacher but she's changed my life and I know she can change Em's too. I think all the bad stuff that happened was supposed to because Rachel was supposed to be our mum" It sounded really soppy and weird but it was true.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: This is the last chapter guys, Thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews...Your kind words could make me carry on forever but unfortunately it has to end some time. I thought I'd better make it on a happy note...I hope you enjoy it and I have written other Waterloo Road fictions if you liked this. So let's get to it...**

(Poppy's POV)

Sandra and the woman from the court seemed to spend forever in the back room discussing the outcome and I was shaking. Maybe I didn't want to know? What if they came out and said I couldn't go home with Rachel? What if I never saw her again? They eventually came out and I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers, silently praying for a good outcome...The pair of footsteps seemed to echo as they made their way back to the table and at one point I thought I was actually going to throw up. They both sat down and then the judge lady spoke.

"We've come to a decision" The judge lady began "Poppy Mills and Emily Mills..."

Both of us together? Surely that meant we were going to Kim? My heart sank a little as I realised we'd lost, all this was for nothing!

"Will be placed on a permanent basis..."

Oh god! This was forever it was just getting worse, I wanted a large monster to come and eat me or the ground to swallow me either would be fine...

"...With Rachel Mason"

Had I heard that right? Had we won? Kim stormed out in a huff and I was so happy I ran over to Rachel and nearly knocked her over, she held me tight. This whole nightmare was over.

We picked Em up from school together and I got to tell her the good news, after hearing what Kim had done Emily was ecstatic. Being home again was great and we had pizza to celebrate, I could leave either of them I was just so happy we were together. I had the family I wanted and a mum I wanted.

"Can we get a cat?" Em asked "Or a dog?"

"We'll see" Rachel chuckled

Em seemed content with that answer and continued to eat the large slice of pizza she was holding. After dinner we all settled down to watch a film on tv...The golden compass. I'd seen it once or twice before, but I was just happy we were together. Em was asleep by 9 and Rachel carried her upstairs...Then it was just me and her. I laid with my head in her lap as she stroked my hair softly and soon I was asleep too. She woke me up what seemed like only moments later...

"Come on sleepy time for bed, its gone 11" Rachel said

"I don't want to go to bed I want to stay with you"

"I'll still be here in the morning..." She whispered

I stood up sleepily and walked up to bed, Rachel turned out the lights and followed. I practically collapsed into the cool, crisp sheets. My pillow was so soft.

"You washed my bedding again without asking..." I groaned half asleep

"I'll ask next time" she chuckled

"It's s'ok I like it"

Rachel pulled the duvet up so I was all snuggly and kissed my hair before leaving, closing the door behind her. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up around 2:30am needing the toilet, so I climbed reluctantly out of my cosy bed and went to the bathroom. I did what I needed to and turned out the light, then I snuck into Em's room...She'd kicked her duvet on the floor so I picked it up and laid it bacl over her. Then I went into Rachel's room. She was laid fast asleep facing the window down one side of the bed, I climbed in behind her and snuggled into her.

"Hey" she whispered her eyes still closed

"Hi"

She rolled over and hugged me properly, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me closer.

"What's up?" She asked

"Nothing" I replied

I closed my eyes and buried myself in her scent.

"Just wanted to say I love you mum" I smiled in the darkness

"I love you too sweetheart" Rachel replied, squeezing me just a bit tighter...


End file.
